


Espada Lock Up.

by OddCoupleFan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Jailbait, M/M, Prison, Semi-Public Sex, Thigh jobs, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddCoupleFan/pseuds/OddCoupleFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tesla is sent to prison for stabbing his stepfather. Will he survive the iron pen? but of random pairings mostly Nnoitra Tesla. Also some Grimmjow Luppi. First Yaoi Ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sentence

Espada in Lock up

BY : OddPairingFan  
Category: Bleach > AU - Alternate Universe  
Cat Pokes: 35

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Making no money off of this. Bleach belongs Tite Kubo and Funimation.  
1  
Chapter 1: Sin

"Remember you did nothing wrong. It was self defense." His lawyer, whose name he coudln't even remember because of how little they had actually spent time prepping for the case while he was in juvinile detention. Tesla merely nodded as he sat there in handcuffs waiting for their turn at trial. It wouldn't be such a big deal if he wasn't turning 18 in less than a month, which meant he could be tried as an adult and send to prison instead of juvie if he didn't prove his innocence. The charge was assault with a deadly weapon. Which was total bullshit in his opinion. 

Two Weeks Ago

Wow I can't believe it worked, Tesla thought to himself as he got changed out of his get up in the bathroom. Thankfully his mother was out cold from her personal margaritaville and Brock was off getting more weed or coke or whatever the drug of the month was.

Pulling the blouse off he was a bit embarrassed yet felt so confident in his fake breasts. His good girlfriends were all theatre majors and they found his challenge of crossdressing to be a perfect challenge for their costume design and makeup project. The only exchange was that they had to take photos of him in his transformation for their portfolio. This gave them all the perfect excuse to go to the town down an exit and enjoy the boardwalk. It was probably one of his best days since he could remember. For once he didn't feel bad; didn't feel like he was born into the wrong skin. For once, he could call himself a she. 

But once Tesla came home, she knew she had to drill into her head to call herself a he, hating the fact that she was defined by her flesh and not her soul. So now going back to being a he, Tesla started to remove all the thick makeup on his chest that gave the impression of cleavage. There wasn't much makeup on his face to deal with since with his blonde chin lenght hair and soft brown eyes he was feminine in appearance. The light blush and mascara did well to accent this though. 

"Hey bitch I gotta piss so get outta there," Brock, Tesla's stepass and his mother's supplier banged on the door or the rundown apartments only bathroom. The lock was always flaky and this was one of those times that enough pressure would make the small stick of metal loosen and slip out of its designated hole, and with one more slam of the older man's fist the door burst open, revealing a half naked Tesla. It didn't help that Telsa that day had worn a jean skirt and still had his facial makeup on. 

Brock, in his farmer's tan and beer belly glory stood there with a bit of shock on his face. Tesla quickly grabbed his clothes and pushed past him, running into his room and locking it with both the door knob lock and his own chain lock he had bought when he hit puberty and wanted better privacy. Tesla felt like his heart was in his throat as he tried to calm down. He braced against the door waiting for the slamming fists and threats, but they never came. Instead it got quiet, a suffocatingly deadly silent. Tesla waited against the door for what felt like hours, eventually falling asleep against the door. 

"Ow my neck." Tesla mumbled as he rubbed his neck. It was pitch black outside, save the neon orange of the street light. Shimmying out of the skirt he accidentally had left on in his fear, the growling in his stomach driving him to put on some flannel pajama pant and sneak out of his room to get something to eat. The heavy breathing from the room next to him told him that at least his mother was asleep. Creeping with practice steps, Tesla looked towards the living room and saw that the TV was on the sports channel and the limp body of Brock on the recliner told him he was deep asleep. Inching over to the kitchen, Tesla reached into the lazy susan and grabbed his personal bag of chocolate dipped pretzels. 

"Well hello sunshine," Tesla quickly turned around to see Brock standing there in a drunken stupor, leering at him with one hand in his boxers, gripping his hard length. Tesla held back a gag as he shot a dirty glare back at him and went to return to his room. However Brock cut him off. 

"Move." Tesla mumbled, trying not to be embarrassed over what was seen earlier. 

"You know, you pull this off really well," Tesla didn't understand until a greasy hand brushed against his cheek. Crap! the makeup! Tesla realised too late that he still hadn't washed his face. Smacking the hand away he went to go around the drunk, only to have the wind knocked out of him as an arm wrapped around his hip and slammed him into the counter. He couldn't help but hiss in pain as the door of the lazy susan hit his lower back and tailbone. "I prefered you in the skirt. Kinda looked like your momma back before she became so raggid." Tesla could handle insults to him, but his mother was another thing. Balling his fist up he went to swing, but his inexperience in fighting quickly came back to bite him as his wrist was easily grabbed. 

HIs shoulder screamed in pain as his arm was bent back behind him, his stomach pressed to the filthy newspaper and empy botte covered table. He suddenly felt it; the large bulge against his ass as Brock started to grind against him. A hand slipped into his pants and squeezed his cheek before a thumb insterted itself into his puckering ass. 

"N-no! Ah! Stop!" Tesla cried out as he felt the invading digit in his virgin hole. In his struggling, he grabbed the neck of a beer bottle and with all his strenght, turned and smashed the bottle across his attackers face. Quick to flee from the drunk man, Tesla stepped on some of the broken glass, making him collapse in pain as he stumble over his own two feet. 

"You little cunt." Brock snarled, coming at him full force. 

At the trial 

"I know this is hard Mr. Lindocruz, but can you please tell the court what happened next?" His lawyer asked as he paced the room, taking turns staring at Tesla and the jury who were listening. 

"Yes. I still had the broken bottle in my hand. When he came at me a held it up to defend myself. He tripped in his drunkeness and fell onto me and the bottle, which is what resulted in him getting stabbed in he stomach with it. I pushed him off of me and... there was so much blood. I thought I had killed him. I've never hurt anyone in my life. I... I froze."

"Yes and that is when your mother came out, correct?"

"Yes. She was screaming and calling 911. Everything after that is a big blur. Next thing I know I am told I am standing accused of trying to kill Bro- Mr. Cleaving. I swear I never did that." Tesla looked over at the jury, who seemed to have some sympathetic looks towards him, but some of the more reserved looking and older members seemed to look at them with disgust. He wasn't really surprised; not alot of people would openly talk about crossdressing and being caught wearing makeup. 

"That is a very scary story Mr. Lindocruz," the DA commented, walking over to him as his own lawyer sat down, "I am so sorry you had to tell it again. But I have a few more questions for you." Tesla nodded in understanding and tried to calmly prepare himself for the harsh interrogation he was going to get. 

"Your mother's statement says she came in and you were sitting on him, with the broken bottle in your hand and a, to quote her, 'a wild and demonic look in your eye. Care to explain."

"It is like I said, I pushed him off of me and she came into the room. I was not on top of him, he was on top of me."

"Yes and you had makeup on your face?"

"I don't see why that mat-"

"A simple yes or no son."

"....yes.." Tesla muttered. 

"Yes. And you say you identify as transgender?"

"I've never really felt right in my skin, yes."

"Well with all due respect Mr. Lindocruz, weren't you afraid that Mr. Cleaving was going to tell your mother, or the people around in your life your dirty secret?"

"If he had told her I am sure she would have come banging on my bedroom door."

"So you thought, you could convince him to keep quiet about your secret?"

"What?" Tesla couldn't hold his anger back as he snapped at the DA, fully understanding what he meant. Why wasn't his lawyer objecting or anything?

"I will reword it. Did you try to wue Mr. Cleavings to have sex with you?"

"No!"

"And when he refused you tried to bribe him with other means to keep him quiet?"

"No!" 

"And when all else failed you decided he would take your secret to the grave isnt' that right Mr. Lindocruz?"

"NO!" Tesla stood from his seat and screamed in the DA's face, gribbing the railing of the witness stand in a deathlike grip, wishing it was the pompous sick old man's neck. 

:No further questions your honor." The DA had a confident smirk on his face as he walked back to his table. Tesla was removed and escorted to next to his lawyer, who was taking notes and didn't even aknowledge his presence when he returned. Looking around the room he saw no signs of his mother or Brock in the rows of people listening to the case. 

1/2 and hour went by before the jury came back in with its decision. 

"All rise," Tesla did so, looking to the jury for any hint of thier verdict, "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor. In the case of Tesla Lindocruz how to you find?"

"We find the defendant, Tesla Lindocruz, guilty on all charges."


	2. Rule # 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have Tesla make a sassy gay friend and meet his muscle.

Tesla listened to the clinking of his own chains as he went through the motions of his prison initiation. The guards snickered and said shit to him but he had been numb since he left the courthouse. From being hosed down with freezing cold water, given three minutes to put on is grey uniform tossed at him, to being shoved into the indoor social area of the prison. All around him were thick metal doors and concrete walls, not exactly the iron bars he had expected. The inmates were just as intimidating as he expected. The cat calls and a small chant of "fresh meat" echoed the room as Tesla was unshackled and left with a "good luck" from the guards.   
Rubbing his wrists Tesla noticed that that there were no guards in the room itself. Tesla laid his back against the wall closest to the door he and the guards had entered from and slid to the floor. 'At least if anything happens they will get to me fast' he thought, keeping his eyes down so he wouldn't give anyone a reason to bother him. All he had was to stay like this for the remainder of his sentence.  
"Well hey there cutie/ Whatcha doin all the way over here?" For a second Tesla thought he was put in the wrong vicinity but the butch glaring prisoners around him told him otherwise. But the person who stood before him was more feminine than even himself. His black wavy hair was unevenly cut; his slanted bangs revealing a pink scar just above his left lavender eye. His shirt was tied up into a belly shirt and his pants were obviously too big with how thy hung off his hips. His smile seemed friendly enough but the situation made Tesla wary.   
"I don't want any trouble."  
" Oh baby doll there's nothing to fear from little old me. Well unless you wanna fight Big G for my booty." The young man chuckled as he sat down next to him, "Names Luppi. Luppi Antenor." said Luppi joined Tesla on the floor, making it clear he wasn't going to leave him alone anytime soon.   
"Tesla."  
" Well Tessy, what gotcha in here?"  
" Isn't that, well, one of the unspoken rules? Don't ask don't tell?" Luppi started laughing hysterically, as if he had said the most hilarious joke in the world.   
"Oh sweetie, you have got to stop thinking of this place like Shawshank. Here I'll go first: Luppi Antenor, prostitution and drug trafficking. Got about three to five years on that little number, though my bad behavior isn't getting me out any sooner." Tesla would have asked his new giggling friend what exactly qualified as bad behavior, but then thought better of it.   
"Well uh, Tesla Lindocruz. Fought off my perverted stepdass which turned into assault with a deadly weapon and attempted murder. Don't know how long I have yet." He swore he wouldn't cry, so instead he studied his black sneakers as his vision got a bit glassy.   
"Woo," Luppi whistled, "damn and I thought I was thrown under the buss with my sugar daddy. So how did he find out? Caught you with your bf? Found some yaoi under the bed?" Tesla's head whipped up to meet the understanding smile on Luppi's face. How could such a stranger feel so safe to talk to? Especially in such a hell of a place.   
"I... sigh... he walked in on me undoing the get up my girlfriends put me in." He looked over at Luppi again, who had a cocked eyebrow and face that begged for details, "jean skirt, makeup, and fake breast freshly taken off and on the counter."  
" Oh honey!" Tesla was suddenly wrapped up in a tight hug around his waist, and that along with the sniffling from Luppi buried in his chest threw him off. "I know my radar was spot on. Right when you walked in. Now stick with me Tessy and your stay will be easier than a walk in a park." Luppi even added the sassy finger snapping to his promise, earning a laugh that Tesla hadn't let out in a long time.   
"Oi brat," both looked up and Tesla cringed into the wall. Standing there was a blunette man with a deep scar on his stomach, exposed thanks to the open shirt look that read "bad man". Looking down at Tesla with deep blue eyes he didn't seem to be staring at Tesla himself but rather how close he and Luppi were, "Who the fuck are you?"  
"Oh Big G don't be so mean," Luppi pouted, getting up and wrapping himself around the larger mans arm, "Tessy here is totes uke. Besides," Tesla blushed as he watched Luppi's hand ghost over the man's chiseled body, his fingers teasing to dip down past the front waistband. "Have i ever even looked at another man?" Tesla felt like he was watching something private but couldn't look away.   
"Oh you look," the bluenette too a harsh grip of Luppi's hair, pulling his head to meet him eye to eye, "but you know better than to touch don't you?" Tesla was worried he was going to have to come to his new friends aid, the the embarrassingly obvious horny blush and smile on the effeminate boy told him it was all okay. With a firm shake and release, the tougher looking man walked away with his fists in his pocket and a grin on his face. Tesla looked from the retreating man and back to was also watching the man leave, with a look of adoration on his face. When he made eye contact with Tesla he blushed and gave a giggle into his long sleeve.   
"Hehe. That's Grimmjow. My uh, well let's just say muscle with benefits. Rule number one here honey: find a muscle, keep him happy and you won't have to watch your back, he will do it for you."   
"B-but..."  
"Alright ladies lights out! Back to your cells." A guard called over the loud speaker. Luppi gave Tesla a wink before skipping over to an open door, which had Grimmjow waiting against the frame before giving the smaller boy a smack on the ass before joining him in the room. Tesla watched in mid panic as other spread out into rooms like clockwork, some solo and other as many as four.   
'I don't know my room! Did they even tell me what my room was?'  
" Hey move it along princess." The guard sounded irritated as he warned again. Quickly Tesla ran to a room that he didn't see anyone run into. When the automatic door closed behind him, he had never felt so claustrophobic in his life. In the eerie dark he made his way to a bottom bunk bet that didn't look occupied, pulled the blanket over his head and let all the tears he had denied himself out as he fell asleep. Poor Tesla didn't know that he wasn't alone in the cell and that his roommate was on the bunk across from him, watching with his one good eye as the smaller man shuddered and sniffled to sleep.   
'poor kid. I know first nights are hard'. Luppi thought. He would have invited him to stay in their room, but he doubted that Tesla wanted to be around during their nightly routine.   
"Hey you ain't focusing." Grimmjow growled down at Luppi, who had slowed down his movements and was just siting there sucking on his cock.   
"Mmh, swy. (Sorry)" Luppi mumbled around the thick appendage, before resuming his tongue swirling on the blunt head. He moved more vigorously, knowing he was doing well when he felt each thick vein pulse and the hand in his hair grip harder.   
"Good boy." Grimmjow growled, pushing his dick deeper down Luppi's throat, which had long abandoned its gag reflex. Luppi also knew how to make quick work of any man. Adding some humming he sucked the base hard, softened his sucking as his head went up and hardened his sucking when he reached the head. It wasn't long before he had his nose deep in Grimm's pubes as the thick sperm pulsed down his throat. When the hand on his head finally went lax. Luppi went over to the sink to get a cup of water and gargle. Grimmjow watched him from the bed, knowing the boy well enough to know he had used his dirty trick to finish their business. But Luppi should also have know that Grimmjow was able to go many more rounds.   
"What's with the cold shoulder?" Grimmjow asked. Had he done something wrong? Not even five minutes before he thought Luppi was in the mood.   
"Sorry." Luppi smiled his famous fake smile before climbing back into the bunk, laying on his side and stroking the already thick cock he had just sucked clean.   
"Oi. Forget it. You know I can't stand it when you are fake." Grimmjow smacked his hand away and tucked himself back into his pants as he rolled his back to the smaller man.   
"What? No! Please," Luppi pulled hard on the head of the Pantera gang's shoulder but to no avail, "I am sorry Big G. Please don't throw me away!" Grimmjow winced as he heard the tears coming. Luppi not telling him what was wrong put a sour note on the whole thing, that's all. Not that he would admit he cared. For all Luppi and everyone else knew the small boy was just a good fuck that he didn't want to share. Rolling over he grabbed the boy in his arms, laying his small head on his chest and rubbing a circle on his exposed back.   
"I ain throwing you out brat. Quit your crying, it annoys me." Luppi nodded and nuzzled into Grimmjow's chest, sight in content at the warm rough hand on his back. It was a few minutes and Grimmjow was about to fall asleep before he heard the small voice.   
"He reminds me of me.... Or at least what I could have been... before..." Sighing deeply, Grimmjow lowered his hand down to Luppi's ass to give it a gentle smack before squeezing it.   
"I keep telling ya to forget that fucker. You mine now. So shut up and sleep." No matter how hard Grimmjow acted, Luppi had had years of experience to read people, so he knew the fact that they even just slept together was a sign he was more than a booty call. At least that is what he told himself to build his little fantasy or Grimmjow loving him back.


	3. New Roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter!! Just so everyone knows I am having Nnoitra look like he did when he was the 8th espada, when his hair was a leveled because I personally preferred how he looked back then to his longer hair. References:  
> http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/villains/images/3/31/Nnoitra_Octava.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20110212075958
> 
> http://orig03.deviantart.net/39d8/f/2013/196/1/1/profile_picture_by_ask_nnoitra-d6dm367.jpg

"Hey." That was all that was said before Tesla felt himself get yanked by the shirt out of bed. The cold floor greeted him with a harsh 'smack' before he could even brace himself. Like a wild animal he got up looked for his attacker and a way to escape. Standing before him was what seemed to be in all regards a giant. He had to have stood at at least 6'8, or maybe it was just how slender his body was that made him look so tall. He had long black hair that looked disheveled, his large eyes or in this case eye because one was covered with an eye patch, had a small dark grey pupil that seemed to be constantly moving up and down the younger man. Tesla didn't move and the one time he did blink was to quickly look to the door and then back to the man; the door was still sealed shut. 

"They are gonna call for chow soon. Better get your bed fixed up." Tesla kept eyeing the man as he leaned against the bunks on the opposite side of the room, wondering exactly what game he was playing. He cautiously made his bed, keeping his senses open for when the other male in the room may move. 'At least he is the only other person in the room' Tesla thought, though it did bother him that he didn't know he wasn't alone last night and even worse the man had heard him cry himself to sleep. 'I hope he doesn't think I'm a bitch'.

"What's yer name?.....Oi, you deaf or something?" The older man called, a bit of irritation in his voice. Tesla didn't want to talk, but he also didn't want to make any enemies. He looked over his shoulder and a blush crossed his face as he realized the guy was staring at his ass that was bent over the low bed as he talked and didn't even bother to change where he was looking when Tesla looked over. 'oh hell no.'

"Tesla." It was blunt and to the point, not leaving anything open to continue talking before he straightened up and copied the other man's position on his own side of the room. 

"And what you in for Tesla? Shoplifitng?" It was clear the mockery in the other man's voice; he clearly didn't see Tesla as a threat. 'Yep he thinks I am a bitch' Tesla scowled, 'gonna have to fix that'.

"Almost killed my stepdad who tried to fuck me." Tesla crossed his arms in an attempt to look tough, like he had seen other guys do. In his mind he cursed himself for messing up the line; he wanted to say "fuck with him" not literally fuck. 

"Really?" A large toothy grin spread across the other guys face, though he made no move towards the blonde. 

"Alright enough beauty sleep. Chow time." The guard over the intercom yawned as he announced before a loud buzzing noise. The other man walked out of the room without even a second look when the doors swung open. Tesla waited a few minutes before he too left and followed the crowd to the mess hall.

"O.M. G TESSY!" the loud high pitch call of Luppy running over and hugging Tesla caught a few eyes, which quickly averted their gaze when they say Grimmjow behind the two young males, daring anyone to say or do anything with his eyes. "Are you okay? How the hell did you get in there?" 

"What do you mean?" Tesla asked, looking down at the smaller man who seemed horrified. 

"He means who the hell did you piss off that you got stuck with Nnoitra the Knife?" Grimmjow grumbled, grabbing Luppi by the back of his shirt to pull him closer to him in the shuffling. 

"Nnoitra the knife?" Tesla repeated, a little worried about what a nickname like that entailed. 

"Yeah! He's like supposed to be some dangerous hitman! But they never proved any murders connected to him so he is here because of gang affiliation like Big G."

"Hey don't pair me up with that freak." Grimmjow growled, giving Luppi a warning flick to the head. Luppi ignored it and kept going though as if nothing happened. 

"Rumor has it when he would go after people he challenged them to knife fights! That's how he lost the eye! One person got him good before he- ya know." Luppi made the classic finger across the throat sign for killing a person. Tesla went as white as a sheet and started feeling clammy. 'I slept in the same room as a killer!?' He didn't listen to any more of the gossip Luppi tried to fill him in on the rest of the way. 

Breakfast was cold oatmeal, a piece of toast and a small box of OJ. Tesla sat with Grimmjow and Luppi, who insisted he stay near them until he learned the layout of the small groups and or found his muscle. Luppi explained that not many people stand on their own, except of course Nnoitra, and that groups had certain rules and allies. Grimmjow seemed to be the law amongst all the groups; allied to all and enemy of none. It wasn't common that he had to get in the middle of something, but when he did most knew better than to go against him. 

"And to think some bitches think he will fuck anybody! Sorry hoes, he is taken." Luppi huffed, nibbling on his and Grimmjow's toast as said gang leader scarfed down both oatmeal servings. Tesla also was chowing down hard on his food; living in poverty like he did food was something he had to work hard for; some people say prison food is shitty but to him it was better than the days he went without. After food they went outside to the exercise area. Grimmjow left them to go lift weights and Luppi dragged his new friend over to a picnic table nearby so that they were still withing eyesight of the Pantera. Luppi started pointing out groups and who to avoid and who he could trust so long as he mentioned Grimmjow or Luppi's name. There was Barragan who everyone called "Pops" and his boys Choe, Ggio who proffered to be called "Saber-tooth" and Abirama aka "Falcon". Then there was the "hoe patrol" as Luppi preferred to call them and claimed they gave people like Tesla and himself a bad name: Charlotte and Szayel. Everyone else was pretty chill. 

"Oh but one dude you definitely don't want to be near at any time alone is Yammy. Stay clear of him." Luppi pointed over to a very large muscular man in the corner of the weight area lifting dumbbells. 

 

"What's wrong with him?" Tesla asked, though he could tell the guy looked like trouble. 

"Let's just say he is extremely sexually frustrated." Luppi seemed to glare daggers over at Yammy before looking back to Tesla with a very serious expression, "He is a violent guy not just with his fists but in the sack as well. Not even the hoes go near him anymore. He even tried to get me once. Thankfully I had Big G to speak for me. Because as I recall he believes "little sluts don't have a mouth to talk." Luppi openly flashed the bird in the bigger man's direction when he looked their way, earning a smirk from the man he hated so much. Tesla kept his eyes down and tried not to look at the guy who got up and was on he way over. 

"Ahem." Grimmjow cleared his throat loudly and gave Yammy one "I dare you" glare before the guy changed direction and walked past to go run the track, but not before looking at the two boys and giving them a dirty wink. 

"Yuck and yuck!" Luppi shuddered. Tesla felt a very ominous aura when the large man had passed, like what he felt whenever Brock got drunk and rowdy and knew right away he would do all he could to stay away from that guy. 

Outside time came and went and they all had to shuffle like penguins into the social/ cell area and wait their turns for the shower room. Each group was a group of five or six and seemed preset and Tesla was just going to have to find his place. Sadly Luppi and Grimmjow were in a maxed out group for the shower heads though Luppi promised he would find someone for him to switch with so it wouldn't happen again. Tesla waited and eyed who was in each group that went and when he saw Pops and his boys seem to be going in alone, he quickly got up and went over. 

"Um, Excuse me, but could I join you?" Tesla asked the old man, who eyed him up and down through squinted eyes. 

"Ah you're the new pup that has been walking around Pantera and his toy right? I don't see why not. Pantera is a good man. Call me Pops,er?"

"Tesla sir." The old man laughed hard and loud, and his lackeys joined in and quickly stopped.

"Just Pops, son." They all made their way to the shower room and Tesla was a bit embarrassed to see it was a big room with shower heads lined up and nothing but a thin curtain in between each shower head; there wasn't even one to pull behind you once you got in. It was lukewarm even with the switch turned all the way to the faded "H" symbol on the wall. Tesla listened to the talking and laughing around him from the other four men in the stalls; seemed they forgot he was even there and frankly he was fine with that. It seemed they were the last group to go since they all took their time, so Tesla felt he didn't need to feel as rushed as he would have since no one else was coming in any time soon. The four men finished up and seem to remember he was their since they said goodbye and Ggio even added that he shouldn't be in a stall so far away next time so he could join the conversation. Tesla blushed and tried to stay sideways so neither is ass not crotch were really visible and smiled back and said goodbye as well. 

Being alone he could finally be with his own thoughts. Most of the time he heard that in jail you would feel so alone even in a large crowd of people, but Tesla felt alone all his life and actually preferred it that way. Granted Luppi and Grimmjow were really helpful and he appreciated that he hadn't even been there forty-eight hours and he already had people looking out for him, but some alone time was what he really craved. 

"Well what do we have here?" Tesla turned away from the spray in shock when he saw the one person he wished never to be alone with. 'Fuck I never saw Yammy in a group!' Tesla turned off his water quick and wrapped his towel around his waist, not bother to dry anything else. Yammy stood there full out naked with no shyness at all in front of the makeshift stall, a smirk on his face when he watched Tesla quickly gather his things and try to slip past one of the curtains instead of pass him. Yammy was surprisingly quick for someone his size and somehow made his way in front of him again. "Awe don't be like that kiddo. Just want to say hi. You're Grimmjow's new thing right? He share you with others?"

"Please move and no I don't belong to anyone." Tesla growled as he tried to find another way around, but no matter where he went Yammy was in his way. This heart started to race and he started to think of ways to get out of there with his ass intact, remembering how Luppi said this guy treated others. 

"Quite the mouth you got there. Would be better put to another use." Yammy started closing the gap and Telsa practlically gagged when he saw that the larger man was erect, one hand jerking himself as he eyed the smaller boy. 

"Back off!" Tesla said a bit louder, hoping someone would hear or something. 

"I'd listen to him Yammy," both heads turned and Tesla's heart seemed to fill with hope until he saw that his rescuer was his roommate last night, "last guy who tried to fuck him ended up on life support." Nnoitra's grin was wide, as if he found the whole situation humorous. Tesla wasted no time slipping past the larger man and toward the other side of the room, with Nnoitra almost as a shield. "And as I recall you already had your shower. The guards don't allow doubles as I recall. And if there is no hot water for me then I might have a bad rest of the day." His tone was so nonchalant but as Tesla dressed he felt the dangerous tension rise between the two. There was the hitman and the raping thug and at that point Tesla didn't know who was worse. Yammy looked past Nnoitra at the blonde who was fully dressed in is spare uniform with a look of frustration before he pulled up his own pants. 

"We'll talk again soon kiddo. And I expect a better attitude when we do." He stormed out of the stalls. Letting out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in, Tesla went to walk out but felt wrong not thanking his surprise rescuer. 

"Um, t-thank for that." Tesla said. Nnoitra was right behind him and brushed past as if he was leaving. It was then that Tesla noticed the other man didn't have any shower supplies with him. "Um-"

"Guards don't let us take second showers." Nnoitra said with a bored tone as he kept walking. None of it made sense to Tesla as he walked out after the man. He had already showered? Then why did he come in there? Did he know Tesla was in danger? All those things confused him as he walked over to sit with Grimmjow and Luppi, who were accompanied by Pops and his group. Looking around he saw Nnoitra walk back into his cell, all alone and with the door ajar. 

"So Tessy. We have been talking and we think we have come up with a solution for your stay." Luppi said all chipper, pulling his thoughts away from the strange man, "Sabertooth and Falcon share a room and can have you some nights-"

"While Grimmjow and Luppi will have you others." Saber-tooth finished Luppi's sentence. The two high-fived but their partners didn't seem to pleased.

"Wait what?" Falcon asked, tugging on Saber-tooth's small braid in annoyance. 

"I ain't scheduling when I can fuck you or not." Grimmjow growled, clearly more blunt but giving off the same meaning Falcon had in his tugging of his partner's braid. 

"Come on Big G!"

"Abir-Falcon be reasonable."

"I-it's okay guys. It's not necessary ," Everyone looked at him like he had five heads. Luppi even put a hand to his forehead as if to check his temp. 

"You feeling okay Tessy?"

"Yeah," he replied gently pushing Luppi's hand away, "It's just that. Well..." Ggio and Luppi looked at him demanding answers while their partners just seemed pleased he wasn't there problem anymore, 

"I think I found my muscle?"


	4. Deal with a Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So some sexy Tesla Nnoitra finally  
> And a rough "punishment time" with Grimmjow and Luppi.

"O.M. G!" 

"No kidding!" Ggio and Luppy had dragged Tesla into Luppi's cell for more private details of who exactly Tesla was planning on partnering up with. After telling them about what hadn't happened the night before and what had happened in the shower room, he sat on the bed twiddling his thumbs and contemplating if it really was such a good idea. 

"I mean he isn't exactly bad looking," Ggio added, holding his chin in thought. 

"Focus Saber-tooth! We are talking about THE Knife here?! Tessy I don't know if it is such a good idea." Luppy flailed his hands and went on about the possible dangers and 'what ifs' he could think of. 

"Look I know all that Luppi. It's just... He protected me. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Sorry about that by the way," Ggio looked down at him with a guilty expression, "I promise we won't leave you alone again. Especially if Yammy is targeting you."

"THAT'S IT!" Luppi cheered, looking at the two shocked men with a triumphant smile, "Nnoitra and Grimmjow have the same thing in common; they can't stand Yammy. Anything they can do piss him off is a plus. So you could make a deal with him to be your muscle and a benefit would be to piss off that asshole."

"You say that like that is the only reason he would want to protect Tess. He is cute; any guy would want him."

"Yeah but we don't even know if Nnoitra swings that way. He could get offended just by offering sex."

"Some guys don't have to be gay. Some have needs. Look at our guys." That seemed to hit a sour note for the two men talking as Tesla saw a sad frown form on Ggio's face and Luppi pout. 

"Not that it isn't fun having you guys talk like I'm not here," Tesla interjected in hopes of breaking the atmosphere, "But in the end I have to decide. I will ask him tonight, if I don't I never will." 

"Maybe you should ask now. You know, so you don't chicken out." 

"Or so you can run to us if he tries to kill you for asking." Ggio elbowed Luppi hard to shut him up but that didn't stop the dread filling Tesla up at the thought of the dangerous man getting angry at him. Heck the man was scary when he seemed in a good mood; what the hell was he like mad? Tesla walked out of the cell and through the social area, ignoring anyone who might be looking at him and right into Nnoitra's cell. 

The large man was laying on his bed with an old book from the prison library. He looked up briefly to see Tesla come in but made no move to say or do anything and just went back to his book. Tesla laid down on the cot he had been on before and rolled so his back was to the older man. It felt so weird just being in the room with the dangerous thug; could he really do what he was planning on doing. The day seemed to go by way too fast for Tesla's liking as the warning for lights out came over the intercom. There was the shuffling of feet as people around them went into their own cells, and when Tesla rolled over and saw Nnoitra had put his book down and was staring right at him, he was just about ready to bolt out of there. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, the door closed before he could. 

"Surprised to see you here." Nnoitra finally said once the door closed. He stretched his long body like a cat before he relaxed with his arms behind his head, his one good eye still focused on Tesla.

"I, uh, wanted to say thanks again for earlier." Tesla figured he could work up the conversation with showing some gratitude towards the older man. 

"Don't know what you are talking about." Tesla didn't expect a 'your welcome' but he didn't really think Nnoitra would flat out deny the whole thing; it was something he could hold over Tesla's head. 

"Look I don't usually... Okay I have never done anything like this before." Tesla needed to pause and slow down his talking. 'This is not the time to be skittish'. 

"Do what?" Nnoitra smirked at Tesla, enjoying the blush and embarrassment of the younger man. 

"I... I would like to make a deal with you." Tesla tried to be brave and look the man in the eye, but the heat of his face told him he wasn't being as tough as he needed to be. 

"Really? A deal?" Nnoitra's face twisted into a dark smirk as a sat up and swung his feet over the edge. 

"Well, I don't really want to be caught by Yammy again. And... well Luppi and the other's say you are pretty much alone so..." Tesla couldn't bring himself to keep going. He was in here because he didn't want to be raped, but could he really brink himself to willingly have sex with a stranger?

"Ah. You are talking about a deal like Luppi and Pantera have? You wanna give me a good time and I keep you from getting your pretty little face smashed in. Hehe." Nnoitra was enjoying this way too much for Tesla's liking, but he nodded. "Oh ho ho, that is rich. Been awhile since I have had anyone try to butter up to me." Nnoitra kept laughing to the point he held his stomach, not caring that it was at the young boys expense. Tesla felt his face become more flush and didn't want to be embarrassed anymore. He almost wished Nnoitra had gotten mad or even punched him instead of mocking him. When he finally did calm down he seemed to look at Tesla with a look of curiosity. 

"Well? W-would you... you know... consider it?" Tesla mumbled, trying to keep to the point and get it over with. 

"Well that depends. Promise not to shank me for it?" Nnoitra chuckled again, clearly referencing to how Tesla had tried to act tough earlier. 

"Obviously."

"And how good are you exactly?" Tesla's jaw dropped when he realized Nnoitra was really considering what he was offering.

"W-what?!"

"How well do you fuck." Nnoitra was blunt and to the point, "How far have you gone before? You do blow jobs, hand quickies?"

"H-hold on!" Tesla's face was cherry red listening to the older man be so open about sex. "I've never... I didn't have a boyfriend before I got locked up here." There was a silence between them for a minute 

"You're kidding right?" Tesla shook his head no, "You ain't ever done anything? Wow boy scout you really are something." 

"Look I shouldn't have troubled you. I'm sorry, I won't spend another night here." Tesla went to turn away but froze when Nnoitra spoke again. 

"Suck me." It was to the point and Tesla nearly got whiplash looking back at the man, who was currently undoing his pants. 

"W-what?"

"Suck me off. If you're good enough I will agree to what you want. Please me and I will be your, heh, 'lover'." Tesla looked down at where Nnoitra was starting to jerk his impressive length, which made Tesla blush even deeper. It was at least seven inches long and his head was thick and a pale pink compared to the light tan of the rest of his skin. This base had a thick bush of black hair though his pants blocked the rest. Tesla looked away in embarrassment after realizing he had been gawking at the man's piece, a bit shy to the fact he had never really thought about how he was going through with it. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Nnoitra growled as he jerked a little harder on his dick. 

"Just give me a second, please." Tesla took a few deep breaths and a small inner pep talk of sorts. 'You can do this. It is just a BJ. If he doesn't like it that is the end of it. If he does... Well that will be dealt with later.' Tesla held a deep breath and walked over to the other man before getting on his knees before him, slowly scooting closer when Nnoitra's legs opened up a bit more. "I haven't done before. So I don't know-" He was cut off when the other man grabbed his hair roughly and dragged his face up to his dick, rubbing the precum covered tip all over his lips and cheeks. 

"Open up already." Nnoitra shook his head a bit by the grip of he had on Tesla's hair. 'This is hell. What have I done?' Tesla didn't want to be there anymore; he should have taken Luppi and Ggio's offers. 'he is a killer. I don't have much of an option." He felt himself tearing up as he slowly opened his mouth and nearly gagged as Nnotra shoved his dick all the way to where his pubes were up Tesla's nose. He let the young man go and watched as he coughed and hacked like he was going to be sick from how deep his cock had gone down his throat. "That was a warning. If I have to make you do it you ain't gonna like it." 

'I won't like it either way' Tesla thought as he wrapped a shaky hand around the base of the thick penis and started to stroke it. He licked the head all around, trying to avoid the bitter and salty fluid on the slit. 

"Better." Was all that Nnotra said. He put his hand back on Tesla's head but wasn't nearly as forceful as he was before. Still Tesla took the hand as another warning and with a deep breath he took the head in his mouth and started so suck; trying his best not to taste anything. Nnoitra's hand tensed and loosened a few times before moving from the top of his head to the back to try and slowly push more of his dick into the warm wet passage of Tesla's mouth. Tesla used his hand on the shaft to keep it from going too low and choking again.

"Watch the teeth!" Nnoitra hissed. He had to admit for never doing it before the kid wasn't that bad. It took some time and poor Tesla's jaw felt like it was going to fall apart before he finally started to choke on the thick semen that spurted out in waves it pulsed against his tongue. Tesla slammed his hands on the other man's legs in demand or perhaps begging to be let go and when he finally was let go, he coughed up a sick mix of semen and bile onto the floor. Nnoitra looked down with a bit of disgust, and he went over to Tesla's side of the room and grabbed his dirty shirt and threw it on the thick mess. Tesla tried hard not to cry as the silence in the room other than his out panting told him that he wasn't good enough. Nnoitra fixed himself and rolled over onto his bed, leaving the young kid on the floor. to clean himself up and climb into his own bed. He listened to the boy whimper and stew in his insecurity for a few minutes. 

"You need alot of work. But that just means I get to train you for what I like." Tesla stopped crying and looked over at the back of the tall man. "Your my bitch now, so don't go looking for other guys and I won't have to throw you at Yammy. Got it?"

"Y-yes." Tesla hiccuped. He had a dangerous man protecting him now. A dangerous man who didn't give a shit about him and was just using him and taking all he could. It was no surprise Tesla silently cried himself to sleep. 

 

MEANWHILE

 

"Would you fucking get over here already?" Grimmjow watched Luppi pace back and forth at the door and every so often press his ear to said door. "You ain't gonna hear anything across the block."

"I swear I heard The Knife laughing! I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing!" Luppi groaned, "I really don't want to find Tesla..." he couldn't bring himself to say he feared finding his friend's dead body in the morning. Grimmjow growled and got up and went over to the small man. Luppi wasn't paying attention to him and that really pissed him off, but it did give him a wicked idea. 

"Ow! Big G!" Luppi gasped as he was shoved against the door by Grimmjow's large body. "I am worried about Tess!"

"You haven't been behaving ever since blondie showed up. I'm starting to think there is something going on." Of course Grimmjow really didn't think anything like that, but this little role play was how he liked to play with Luppi. 

"W-what? Grim-ah!" Luppi moaned when he felt a large hands smack on his butt cheeks before spreading them, making room for his thick bulge in between the tiny globes, despite the fact they still had their clothes separating them. 

"Maybe I need to remind you," Grimmjow licked and nibbled on Luppi's ear with a possessive growl, "who you belong to?" He yanked the small boy's pants down and started to adjust his own, enjoying the show of Luppi wiggling and panting underneath him. 

"You. I belong to you Big G! I-"

"Suck." Grimmjow ordered as he shoved three of his fingers into Luppi's salivating mouth. It felt good to feel the boy so compliant; swirling his tongue around the digits and moaning for emphasis. When they were wet enough he pulled them out with a 'pop' sound and Luppi on instinct pushing is ass out more, bracing his arms on the door in front of him. He wasn't a gentle lover, at least not since they had done it the first few times, and shoved his index finger in, loving how Luppi squealed at the fast intrusion. After a few fast pumps he added another digit and then another, until he had all three pumping in and out of Luppi's now dripping hole, just listening to the groans and begging as he intentionally avoided the smaller man's prostate. 

"P-please...Oooh....Big G....please!" Luppi was in tears from the sexual frustration and looked back at his lover with puppy eyes. Damn did Luppi look sexy when he did that; it made Grimmjow so hard and so easy to picture him as a sexy girl. 'Damn why can't you be a chick Luppi' the Pantera leader thought as he pulled his fingers out of the now quivering hole. 

"What do you want?" Grimmjow pushed his dick up against the hole that seemed molded for his cock; his head pressing against the throbbing ring of muscles. 

"I want you. I want your dick. I wanna feel you fill me!" Luppi cried, unabashed to if anyone could hear them, which he knew Grimmjow liked. He knew that his lover liked seeing the embarrassed faces of their neighbors in the morning; it was almost like a stroke of his big ego that he made the little man cry like a woman. 

"Bossy little bitch aren't you?" Grimmjow smirked. He too a harsh grab of Luppi's hair and at the same time slammed his dick into his ass in one harsh stroke. Lupp's eyes rolled back and his mouth gaped in an attempt to scream but nothing came out. There was not adjusting, just the start of wild pounding and slamming. It was a good thing Grimmjow had Luppi's hair in such a harsh grip and was pulling it back because without it his head would have hit the door a few times. 

"AH! AH! YES! DEEPER!" Luppi's voice was never off for long and soon he was chanting and crying out like Grimmjow was his god he called to. 

"Mine!" Another harsh smack came down as the gang leader spanked each cheek with a thrust in a pattern; forehand, backhand, repeat. He did this until he was sure the cheeks would be black and blue in the morning, pinching each one to test their sensitivity and pleased when he heard Luppi hiss and yip for each abused cheek. 

"YOURS!" Luppi came hard from the abuse to his ass and prostate, clenching down on the thick cock with his muscles as he soiled the front of his pants. Grimmjow snarled and bit into the nape of his neck as he dumped is seed right up against the smaller man's prostate, earning another cry as the hot pressure pulled Luppi into an extended orgasm. He pulled out when he was done and watched with satisfaction as the overflow leaked out of the abused hole and even chuckled when Luppi slid down to the floor in like a boneless blob. Shaking his head he scooped up the now unconscious boy and carried him over to their makeshift bed that they decided to make by pushing the two bunk bed sets together. It would be a few minutes before he was hard again and would wake the boy up for another round. He looked down at the smiling lips and thick lashes of his sleeping partner; maybe he would give the kid an hour.


	5. Showing off and Making allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tesla gets comfort from Luppi and strange events lead to some new team ups.

"Oi, wake up." That was his only warning before yet again, Tesla was grabbed by the hair and pulled off of his bed. Hitting the cold floor he didn't scurry up to see who attacked him, but laid there and groaned because he knew exactly who it was. It seemed Nnoitra took it upon himself to be his own personal alarm clock. Tesla got up and didn't say a word to his roommate but instead proceeded to make his bed and sit down waiting for the call for chow time. 

"Good you're a fast learner. Hopefully you learned enough last night." He smirked as he walked over and his groin lined up with the blondes face perfectly, his bulging erection shoved towards him in anticipation. 

"They are gonna call us soon aren't they" Tesla looked toward the door, not really in expectation for his rescue but instead a chance to avoid looking at the covered cock touching his nose.

"He have at least half an hour before that. I want to have a little review with you. Now, shouldn't you be doing something?" Nnoitra gave emphasis by stroking his dick a few times and gripping Tesla's hair in warning. Remembering how unpleasant it was last night when he had his throat plunged down by the man's dick. 'Just get it over with already Tes.' He took a deep sigh before unzipping the older man's pants and pulling out the thick pulsing member. He didn't even try any licking or rubbing but instead quickly engulfed the large head in his mouth, earning an approving groan from Nnoitra. Bobbing his head up and down at a fast pace was difficult when he was trying to avoid his teeth scraping against the shaft like they had accidentally the night before. He had a hard time knowing where to put his tongue, so it would find itself either under or on either side of the organ as he bobbed up and down. "Damn, you do learn fast." It was probably the closest thing to a compliment that he would get from the one eyed man but he didn't really care. Soon he felt the cock swell in his mouth and he knew what was coming but before he could pull away he had his head held put by Nnoitra as the bitter taste of semen filled his mouth. "Swallow it. We don't have a spare shirt to clean with this time." And Noitra didn't let go until he felt the sensation of the boy swallowing a good mouthful of semen. Pulling back and adjusting himself he couldn't help but laugh at the repulsed expression on the boys face, and laughed even harder when he ran to the shared toilet and started retching. 

"P-please don't make me do that again." Tesla wheezed as he rubbed his throat, trying hard not to look at the silvery clear liquid that had come up into his mouth a second time. 

"What? Swallow? And here I thought you queers liked that shit."

"I am not a homosexual! I am transgender!" Tesla hated when people were ignorant of the difference between the two. 

"A tranny?" Nnoirta looked the boy up and down and had to admit with his hands on his hips they way they were and the feminine face he could see it. "I bet you look great in a skirt." Tesla blushed and before he could retort the guard called for food. When the door opened Nnoitra did a mocking bow and extended his arm toward the door. "Well after you my lady."

"S-hut up!" Tesla rushed out of the room and was at Luppi and Saber-tooth's side before he could get caught near the one eyed man again. Nnoitra watched as the other two fawned over him like he was a child and smirked, but it faded when he met eyes with Grimmjow and Falcon. It wasn't like he feared them, but he did respect them enough from their street cred to give them a curt nod before walking off to the mess hall. 

"You poor thing you!" Luppi wrapped Tesla in a huge hug, bawling about how he wished Grimmjow would do something about the situation, but Big G didn't really give a damn and said it wasn't his place to intervene. Saber-tooth rolled his eyes and pulled Luppi off the blonde. 

"Relax Luppi. He seems to be okay. You are okay aren't you Tesla?" Ggio looked at Tesla with a caring smile, the same he remembered his mother would give him back when he scraped his knee; before she was on drugs. 

"Just a blowjob or two. Nothing serious." Tesla tried to brush it off like it was nothing, a bored tone to his voice. "Besides Luppi with the way your limping I should be asking you what happened?" he teased, hopefully changing the subject. Luppi blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. 

"Big G was in a kinky mood last night."

"You two are way too open about that stuff! I think you are a bad influence on him Luppi!" Ggio smirked, elbowing Tesla to get him to smile. The three chattered all through breakfast before Ggio went to join his usual gang with Pops on Library duty. Luppi and Tesla made their way to the outdoor center and sat at the same picnic table they had before.

"Okay so tell me what really happened." Luppi had a serious look to his face that showed he didn't by a word of Tesla's nonchalant story. Something about those eyes Tesla just couldn't keep his guard up. 

"N-nothing. Like I said two blo-"

"And I'm the Virgin Mary honey. It is not 'just' anything." Luppi put a hand on his knee and gave a light reassuring squeeze. 

"I... I talked to him last night. I made my offer.... I never felt so dirty in my life." He then realized what he had just said and who to." Sorry-"

"Don't be Tessy I am way past dirty but I can relate. Go on."

"H-he laughed at me. Then he said He was gonna test me by a blowjob. I hated it Luppi." Tesla could still taste the salty skin and bitter semen in the back of his throat despite eating and gargling with orange juice at breakfast. "I had never done it before. He was rough and it hurt my throat." Tesla looked down at his hands, trying to fight back tears."W-when it was done I didn't expect it and coughed up all of his- he cleaned it up with my spare shirt. I thought he didn't like it but he just said I needed to be trained." Luppi squeezed his knee and started rubbing it affectionately, knowing how hard it was. "This morning, after waking my up by pulling me off the bed by my hair, he had me do it again. Said it was testing to see if I learn fast. I apparently pleased him but he made me swallow." Tesla looked up at Luppi's face and he couldn't stop his face from crumbling. "I puked it up and he just laughed Luppi. He just laughed" He fell into Luppi's chest and cried, not caring who watched or what they thought of him. Luppi understood the pain; it had been the same when he was 14 and his 'boyfriend' shared him with his friend for the first time. 

"It will be okay Tesla. I know it his hard to hear and impossible to believe, but it will get easier."

"Aw isn't that sweet?" Luppi whipped his head around and glared up at Yammy who had somehow sneaked up on them despite being so large and was leaning over the other side of the picnic table. Tesla shivered and Luppi literally hissed like a hellcat, eyeing the area around them. Where the hell was Grimmjow?

"Piss off Yammy. Unless you want Big G to hear about this."

"Oh right, I wouldn't wan't that!" He gasped, clearly faking it, "Oh but it seems your dear sugar daddy isn't here. If he is so selfish to keep you to himself you think he would keep a better eye on ya." Yammy looked down at Tesla, who was wiping his eyes fervently before joining Luppi in glaring up at the larger man. "You and I have unfinished deals to discuss cutie." Yammy went to grab Tesla's chin, but his hand was harshly slapped by Luppi. He glared down at the smaller boy before rolling his eyes and backhanding the boy off the table with a smirk. 

"Luppi!" Tesla went up to aid his friend but his arm was grabbed harshly and he was hoisted up onto his tiptoes by Yammy. Luppi cupped his sore cheek and tasted blood in his mouth but he didn't really care; he had be slapped plenty of times. What he did worry about was Tesla whose are was just about to be yanked out of his socket at Yammy tried to drag him over the table. 'Shit! Big G! Ggio! Falcon! Pops' but everywhere he looked there was no sign of his allies, just a few no names and the slut brigade, who were whispering and giggling at the show. 'Damn!' Luppi was quick to get on his feet and try to pry Yammy's meaty hands off of his friend. The ogre like man was unfazed. 

 

"You two are really pathetic. No wonder your asses are open game to anyone stronger than you."

 

"That or they just aren't as stupid as you Yammy." Yammy froze and turned his head to see Nnoitra smiling creeply at him. Luppi and Tesla were both shocked to see the taller man, who despite Yammy's size was still visible. Yammy seemed to smirk before his face froze in a look of shock. Tesla swore he saw some sweat form on his brow as well. 

"Now-now hold on just a minute-"

"I will give you one to let go of my toy and walk away. If you are lucky I may be kind enough to not tell Pantera you crossed over the line again. Really don't you ever learn?" Tesla felt a tight squeeze on his arm before he was tossed down on the table, his side screaming in pain as the harsh wooden edge jabbed into his ribs. Luppi was on him in an instant, helping him up and rolling up his sleeve to check his arm. Tesla watched as Yammy stalked off with a bit of a shake in his step. Looking up at his savior he gasped when he saw him tuck something metal and sharp back into his pant pocket. 

"You are just trouble aren't you?" Nnoitra smirked down at him. Tesla blushed, unsure what exactly to say. 'What do I even do? Does this mean I owe him more favors?' Tesla's train of thought was confirmed when the one eyed man sat next to him and put his hand on his back. To anyone around it was a friendly gesture, but they couldn't see that his hand was low on the smaller man's back, practically teasing to go to his ass. 

"Oi, Knife-" They all looked over to see Grimmjow approaching, his hands in his pockets and a not too happy look on his face, "What do you think you are-" His train of thought crashed when he saw Luppi's already swelling cheek and the water brimming his eyes. "Luppi what the fuck?!"

"That's what I want to know?! Where were you?!" Luppi shouted right back, blinking a few times when he realized his eyes had watered. 

"I-I had some business to settle between some guys. What happened?" Grimmjow looked over at Nnoitra with a glare that screamed 'If you did this you are dead!"

"Relax Pantera, your toy is fine. Had a run in with the big dumb ass." Grimmjow thought for five seconds before he knew who the other fighter was talking about. 

"Yammy!" he growled, looking around to see where the man that assaulted what was his had gone. 

"He got his ass out of here quick. I made my point across that these two aren't really for sale." The way he put the emphasis on the word "point" before patting his pocket confirmed what Tesla had seen. 

"You dealt with it?" Grimmjow eyed Nnoitra pocket, "Thanks." it was a low murmur but Nnoitra nodded in acceptance. Grimmjow joined them at the table and inspected Luppi, checking to see if any teeth were knocked out. 

"Would you stop already? I am fine. Not the first time I have gotten a pimp smack." Luppi whined, pushing Grimmjows hand off his face for the third time. Tesla wiggled in his seat, rubbing his arm and Nnoitra kept a steady hand on his lower back. 

"Where the fuck was everyone else?" the bluenette looked around to see any of his allies. 

"Pops and his crew are on library duty today, remember?" Luppi seemed to be still angry, but it was more of a pout than a glare as he scratched at the table with his fingernail. 

"Look there are some guys causing problems with the guards and I needed to teach them that the less problems made obvious the less the guards are involved."

"Well maybe the guards should watch more! At least someone would keep that ass in check!" Luppi shouted before getting up and storming off back indoors. Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head and with a mumble of "shit" he got up and walked after his partner. 

"Talk about whipped." Nnoitra chuckled as he watched the two go. He looked down at Tesla expecting that his joke was humorous, but he only saw a sad Tesla, who was still rubbing his arm. He leaned in and whispered into the blonde's ear, nibbling as he did "If you ever talk to me like that I will bend your ass over faster than you can say sorry." A shiver went up Tesla's spine and he started rubbing his arm a little faster, it now being more of a helpless fidget rather than for the pain. Nnoitra's smile grew, " In fact that shut up this morning wasn't very nice." Another shiver and Tesla tried to scoot away a bit now that there was room, but Nnoitra put a firm fingered grip around his waist. " Ah ah ah, no sneaking off. Trouble like you needs to stick with me." Tesla couldn't help but eye around for an escape, but there was none. He sat there in silence with his guard/master? Yes he was a slave to a master, and he had no will of his own anymore. For just being saved, Tesla didn't feel safe.


	6. Earn What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow is in the dog house and Tesla is done being a pushover

"Luppi. Come on brat talk." Grimmjow stood in the door frame and of the cell as Luppi looked over his shoulder only to look away with a 'hmph' with arms crossed and nose turned up. Grimmjow growled and marched over to his cell mate and gripped his hair and forced him to look him in the eye, which was in vain because despite the intimidation tactic the gang leader was trying, Luppi simply looked off into the corner of the room, a bored expression on his face like he was pondering what he wanted to do. Grimmjow snarled again and threw Luppi back, climbing on top of him and leaning till his nose was inches from the smaller boy's who was still trying to act oblivious. "I am not playing games Luppi." 

 

"Neither am I," the usually flamboyant boy said in a bored, flat tone. He finally looked back at his lover with a look of what seemed to be tiresome and even disappointed. Grimmjow hated when he made that look; it was few and far between when he would get the look but when he did it was never a good sign.

"Look, how many times do I have to say I was trying to keep the peace? Honestly you should have waited for me before just going out on your own. But no; you had to play mommy for that fruit."

"Don't call him that!" Luppi growled back. It was like a kitten hissing at a panther, pointless but it made him feel better, "You know how I hate those terms. Is that how you see me?"

"Luppi-"

"No, I mean it is not surprising really, you're not the only one who uses those slang titles. Fag, homo, fruit, tranny, slut-"

"Luppi, stop!"

"It makes it easier doesn't it?" Luppi smirked at the Pantera and it grew dark, "Those titles let you see us as toys, not people. Just a little fuck toy for you to fantasize about your girl back home-"

"SHUT UP!" Grimmjow punched the mattress right next to Luppi's head, his eyes glowing with rage. He hated when Luppi got like this; comparing him to his pimp that turned him to the life. Luppi still smiled up at him in an arrogant smirk, but his eyes had tears slipping down the corners of his eyes. Grimmjow watched the tears slide down and took his thumb and brushed them away, taking a deep sigh and laying his forehead against his lover's. "I can't stand you doing this. Going back to that way. I taught you better to that."

"I know," Luppi sighed, rubbing his nose against Grimmjow's affectionately, "I really hate that bastard, He's no different from those John's out on the street. He doesn't give a shit about who he is with or how bad he hurts them."

"Ssh." Grimmjow rubbed his fingers through the short ebony locks. He rolled off of the small frame and laid on his back, sighing and running his hand through his hair before letting rest across his eyes. "I would have killed him you know that. And what would you be saying to be if I did?"

"I....sigh..... I would be scolding you about how you were going to be taken away from me and put in solitary confinement. Or worse..." Luppi started to sniffle again but when Grimmjow went to pull him back towards him he smacked the larger man on his chest. "Damn you. Why you always have to be right?" Grimmjow chuckled and continued to pull on the boy's long sleeve until he was laying across his chest. 

 

"The doors are still open."

"Don't give a shit."

"My cheek still stings. At least I didn't lose teeth again."

"You have fakes?"

"Yep. But that isn't the point. We have a deal..."

 

"Alrights Ladies time for lunch." The guard call broke through their conversation and Luppi jumped up and merrily skipped to the door. He spun back as Grimmjow was getting up from the bed. 

"Two days"

"What you going on about?" Grimmjow paused getting up, not liking how this was going. 

"The deal is that you guard my ass. But a smack is a big no no. So... No fun for you for two days. That should be enough." Luppi sauntered out of the room and smiled at everyone around as he joined the line for food. Everyone jumped back and tried avoided Grimmjow after they heard him holler from his cell. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

 

_______________________________Back at the yard___________________

"Ah chow time. Come on move your ass!" Nnoitra smacked Tesla's back and got up and waited for Tesla to get up and followed him back into the building and off to the mess hall. Tesla saw Luppi and Ggio sitting alone at a table and smiled as he picked up a tray and went through the line receiving his food. When he was done he went to go sit with his friends but nearly fell back and lost his footing when his collar was grabbed. 

"Where do you think you are going? I sit over here." Nnoitra thumbed over to the corner of the room where an old table with built in chairs stood. Tesla looked back to his friends with an apologetic and also "help me" look and followed Nnoitra over to the other side of the room. Lunch today was a ham and cheese sandwich with water and an orange. 

"I was kind of hoping to sit with my friends." Tesla mumbled, opening his water and taking a sip to clear his throat.

"Oh really? Well what will you do for it?" 

"Excuse me?"

"What are we going to do tonight in exchange?" Nnoitra grabbed a half of Tesla's sandwich and went to bite it but the smaller man grabbed the sandwich back and slammed it down on his tray before getting up and storming over to Luppi and Ggio, who watched with jaws dropped as he sat down and at his lunch. 

"Is he looking over here?" He asked, a bit of a shake in his voice that didn't match his bravado. 

"Oh yeah." Ggio said. 

"And he don't look too happy." Luppi whispered. Tesla took their word for it and didn't bother to look back, a sudden loss of appetite making him pick at his food. "What the heck did you do, or say to him."

"He said I couldn't sit with you guys unless I did something to please him tonight. Then he tried to take my food." As he played it back to them and in his head, it made his actions a bit childish. 

"Oh no he didn't!" Luppi gasped, seeming honest in his shock. 

"Someone needs to teach him the rules." Ggio rolled his eyes and started pealing his orange.

"Rules?"

"Yeah, like just because your the uke doesn't mean your seme makes the rules. You make the rules." Luppi pulled the waxy cheese out of his sandwich and ate just bread and meat. 

"Wait what?"

"What Luppi means is that it is your body, you make the rules. How fast you two go, how slow-" Ggio explained

"When it happens, where it happens." Luppi interjected 

"You guys make it sound like a relationship."

"Well what would you call it Tessy?" Luppi smiled at him. Tesla looked down at his food again and felt a little bit more confident in his decision to stand up to the one eyed man. The murdering, knife loving, one eyed hitman. "Calm down sweetie, just give him a few days to cool off. You can stay with me and Grimmjow, he is in the dog house right now so don't worry about listening or seeing anything. Think of yourself as my chastity belt."

"Good luck with that job." Ggio teased, elbowing his friend in the gut and they all started laughing, ignoring the glare they were getting from the partners of all three.


	7. Lessons and Goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luppi and Grimmjow answer some questions for Tesla- Luppi gets a bit weak in his no Grimmjow policy. Then Tesla tests the waters with Nnoitra

"Tesla's staying with us tonight." Luppi walked arm in arm with said blonde into the cell as they called for lights out. They hadn't seen Nnoitra since lunch and for that Tesla was grateful. 

"You serious. Fucking- ugh fine. Do I need to move the beds?" Grimmjow scratched the back of his head in frustration. 

"Hmmm? No no we will just take the top bunk. Oh no no-" Luppi waved a hand to stop him from getting up, "we as in Tesla and I."

"What?"

"You are on restriction remember?" Luppi pulled Tesla up to the ladder for the bunks and climbed up first, not even giving Grimmjow a second look. Tesla gave him a apologetic look and followed after his friend. It really did surprise him that Grimmjow didn't try to fight Luppi on the matter. He remembered how Nnoitra called the gang leader "whipped' but he really wondered how Luppi had so much power in the relationship. Was it just Grimmjow being so laid back or that is how their relationship worked? 

"Are you sure it is okay? I mean I could just sleep on the floor."

"Oh heck no! You are a guest. Besides I am a bit of a cuddler." To emphasize he laid his head on Tesla's chest and and nuzzled into him. "And I want to tease the fuck out of Big G." Luppi whispered into him, but in the silence of the room it didn't do much to keep it a secret. 

"I heard that. If you pull any shit I will come up there."

"Yeah yeah you overgrown baby."

"You guys are really not what people expect." Tesla didn't really realize he had spoken his thoughts aloud, cutting through the bickering. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" The creaking below made Tesla think he was about to get his butt kicked but it seemed he was just re-position himself.

"Well.... I just mean you get along a lot better than i would have first thought. It's like.... kind of like you care for each other, not just use one another." Tesla felt a bit embarrassed about how he sounded a bit jealous of how they were so respectful- well at least Grimmjow seemed respectful. 

"We've been together for a while. It's a process honey." Luppi knew that Tesla was comparing their relationship to his literal one day long partnership with Nnoitra. 

" Tch you sound like a woman. Listen the Knife is a respectable enough fighter and he did his job protecting you from Yammy-"

"And your job." Luppi interjected, a slight pout in his voice. 

"ANYWAY- I ain't saying his is a great as me, but I doubt he will be forceful on the matter if you show some spine. That's what got me to.... to-"

"Give me a little respect as a human being?"

"Oh come on I wasn't that bad!" Luppi giggled at how easily Grimmjow seemed to get upset, and Tesla just had to smile along at how he could feel the bond between the two and really understood it took time. 

"So how long do you think I should give him to cool down?" He was more asking Grimmjow since he played the role Nnoitra had agreed to play for himself. 

"Oh he'll come to you when he is ready."

"Or horny."

"Would you two just shut up now and go to sleep!" More squeaking as he got comfortable and Luppi giving his friend a wink before laying back on his chest and closing his eyes. Tesla looked up at the ceiling and he felt a bit more peaceful than he had in a while and fell asleep. 

It was not even a hour before Luppi peaked an eye open and checked to see if Tesla was asleep. When he could get up and see that Tesla was not disturbed by his movements he slowly climbed off the top bunk, always eyeing the blonde to see if he was going to get up. If he did question why he was up he could have just said he had to pee. He looked down at a snoring Grimmjow smiled softly as he admired the man's body. His shirt was splayed open revealing his chiseled chest and scarred abs. He crawled a little closer to his lover, his lighter body not making the bed squeak as much as the older man did. Was he much older? Luppi didn't even know how old Grimmjow was. Tesla was envious of how close they seemed to be but in reality Grimmjow kept a bit of distance between his past and the present, other than his street credit. 'I don't even know how he got his scar' Luppi pondered, his fingers ghosting over said scar. He was lost in thought he jumped a bit when a large hand circled his wrist. 

"That tickles." the bluenette mumbled, eyes still closed and breathing steady

"Sorry,"Luppi laid down on Grimmjow's chest and sighed as a thick arm wrapped around him. 

"So I'm not in trouble anymore?" 

"No you are. You are just a bit more comfortable to cuddle with." Luppi wouldn't admit it but he couldn't sleep without laying on the thick chest and listening to his strong heartbeat. He was given a quick squeeze around the waist as he fell to sleep, unaware that Tesla was smiling and admiring the two lovers. 

"Alright up ladies!" The loud buzzing of the doors being unlocked woke Tesla up. He stretched and watched as Luppi and Grimmjow walked out of the cell together. 'For once I got to sleep in, that's nice.' He climbed down from the bunk and headed out to go to breakfast, only to stop dead when he and a certain one eyed man made eye contact from across the room. He didn't appear to be pissed off but his deadpan face didn't seem all inviting. He joined a horde marching like penguins into the mess hall and followed the order of getting the food. He looked around for a place to eat he felt a heavy long fingered hand on his shoulder. 

"Come eat with me." It wasn't an order, but the tone in Nnoitra's voice made him feel like it was best to obey. 'Don't let him walk over you. Get respect.' It was a small mantra he told himself in his head as he remembered how Grimmjow told him to not be a wimp. Nnoitra walked past a guard, heading out to the fitness field with his food and the man gave him a cautious nod, though it usually shouldn't have been alright to leave away from guard supervision while eating. 'I wonder what kind of power he has in this place?' They sat down at the picnic table, the same table that so much drama had happened in just the three days he had been there. He sat across from Nnoitra and the larger man didn't seem to mind. "You slept with Pantera and his toy last night." It was clearly a displeased statement rather than a question. 

"I was on the top bunk while they were on the bottom." Tesla played with the layers of his eggs sandwich, pulling the rubbery ham from between the English muffin and egg, trying to not look Nnoitra in the eye. 

 

"So what does that mean?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Is our deal still in play and that was a warning or are we null and void?"

"I...I don't know." Tesla had to be honest; he didn't know if he could handle being with the tall man, "I didn't exactly like how this started up." He looked up past his bangs and was surprised to see it was the tall man now avoiding eye contact. 

 

"Look I am not some gentle guy, I am sure you heard the stories about me. So if you couldn't handle it then you shouldn't have made the offer."

"I know all that! It's just that... there's a fine line between rough and abusive. I fought an abuser and that's what got me in here, I am not gonna handle abuse during my stay." Nnoitra had to admit he was a bit impressed with the feminine boys resolve; he wasn't the little pansy he had first imagined when he listened to him blubber his first night there. 

"So what are we talking about? Safe words?" He may have been impressed but he did enjoy seeing the little blush on the clearly virgin boys face. In fact the color made him look even more feminine than before. 

"I-I didn't mean like that. J-just a little respect would be nice!" 

"Tch... It may take some work kid....I ain't one for changing my style."

Tesla nodded in understanding and it seemed the conversation was over, so he slowly started to eat his meal, unaware that Nnoitra had him in a false sense of security so he would come back to his cell that night and continue what was already planned.


	8. If you Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Luppi backstory.

"Um, excuse me. Sorry but I couldn't help but notice you sitting all alone over here. Can I join you." Shy little fifteen year old Luppi looked up from his book to see an intriguing character standing before him. The older man was tall and lean but seemed to have some muscle judging by his shoulders; his pure white short hair and slit eyes told him he was clearly from the orient, like Luppi though he didn't show it nearly as much as this gentleman. Luppi looked around the cable car and saw they were alone and it seemed the man didn't want to sit near him because he had no options; he wanted to get acquainted.

"Sure I guess," Luppi didn't know if he should put his book down when the man sat next to him so he let his fingers rub the tip of the page ready to dog tag it just in case. He wasn't used to getting attention from people, let alone strangers and it was exciting, and frightening at the same time. 

"That book seems to really have your attention. What is it if you don't mind?"

"Oh it's about um called Orlando by Virginia Woolf. And yeah it's nice."

"Afraid I am not much of a reader to be honest, but so long as you find it nice."

"I love it! Each book is a different world and when you find one that is your dream world you just get lost. I mean Orlando meets so many famous people and goes through a mysterious transformation from man to woman and is practically immortal and- oh. Sorry.... I get excited too much."

"No no I like your vibrant enthusiasm, especially what it does to your eyes." Luppi felt his cheeks heat up and was somewhat glad that the intercom told him his stop was coming up. "I have to go- it was nice to talk to your Mr.?"

"Oh just call me Gin."

"I'm Luppi."

 

"Luppi are we still good for tonight?" 

"hee hee, maybe..." After weeks of meeting on the subway and just talking Luppi had come to terms with his sexuality and how Gin could very well be his very first boyfriend and after some light hand touching and lunch dates, Gin asked if they could have a private night together. It was a bit funny because it was like one of those romantic manga he had hidden under his bed; the loving couple meet and give into each other's desires. 

"Oh don't tease me." Gin whispered into the phone, giving Luppi a light shiver along his spine. 

"Yes we are still on for tonight. Mom is working the late shift at the diner and I have a friend who can cover for me if she comes home before I do." 

"Great. Can't wait till then."

"Me neither, but...I am a little nervous."

"Don't worry my dear, we will take it nice and slow."

"I know you'll take care of me. You always do." And it was true; the various gifts and sweet notes made Luppi feel protected.

"Oh my goodness!!! Gin it's so cute!" Luppi held up the little choker from the gift bag and held it in the light so the small heart gems glistened in the light of the hotel room."It must have cost you so much though."

"Nonsense, my little pet is worth it." Gin took it from his hands and proceeded to place it around his neck, "Happy six month anniversary."

"You are so sweet!" Luppi turned and gave him a deep kiss before hopping off the bed to admire the choker on his neck. A knock on the door pulled his attention, especially when Gin told the person to come right on in while they were both in just their underwear. 

"Sorry I'm so late." It was a deep alluring voice that seemed almost unnaturally calming. 

"No worries. Pet this is my friend Aizen." Gin got up from the bed and put his arms around the smaller boy, "isn't he adorable." 

"H-hi," Luppi blushed and tried to cover himself from the stranger, "GIn w-what is going on?" 

"Well I was thinking we could spice things up a bit with a little company tonight." 

"W-what?"

"Don't worry, Aizen is a dear old friend, we can trust him." 

"W-well...I-I guess, but I don' know if I am okay with this."

"Well, how about this," Aizen came over and towered over Luppi, cupping his face and leaning down to kiss him, "We start trying and if you don't like it then you let us know."

 

"Oh yeah baby. Hard to believe you are a boy. Ugh, you fuck like a real pro." The heavy panting of yet another sweaty pig in his ear as his seed was pumped into Luppi's ass made him whimper. He just laide there while the "customer" cleaned himself up and left the room. It wasn't like Luppi had any clothes to put on; all he had was his little choker, showing off that he was owned. 

"Another great day pet?" Gin came smiling into the room, a wad of cash in his hand and a brown package under his arm. "Did you enjoy another friend?"

 

"I- I don't w-want this anymore." Luppi whimpered up at him, wincing as his ass throbbed yet again. "I just want to go home-"

"Home? To what? A workaholic mother who would throw you out the second she new what you were? No no dear this is your home now. With me," He gripped Luppi's hair and yanked him up for a harsh kiss. 

"Y-yes Gin."

"Good. Now I need you to give a little something to our next friend. Aizen suggested him us for your unique talents and wanted a little extra to make the experience more fun." Gin set the package next to him and walked out of the room to go to his own where he would wait for payment. 

Luppi sat on the messy bed and fiddled with the package's opening before pulling it apart and pulling out the smaller wrapped packages. One was a thick white block that felt like pressured sand. The other was a ground up greens that Luppi knew was Marijuana from when Gin had him try it when they had sex a few times. He shoved them back in the brown package when another knock on the door. 

"Who is it?"

"A friend for you." That was the password.

"Friends are always welcomed." Luppi expected a drunk business man or thug like the usual customer, not a swarm of police officers rushing in on his room and yelling at him to get on the ground. 

 

His trial was a quick one and done case as his lawyer had warned him if he didn't take the deal. But he was a victim in this case, not a perp so he wanted to have the justice system clear him. Gin had gotten away, that was certain. But by the time he had told his story and a description of his pimp to the police for the fifth time he was sure they didn't believe Gin even existed and Luppi was just trying to save his own ass. The only defense he had was there was no money on his person or in the room where they had found him so where could it have gone if not to a pimp? He was guilty of all charges and tossed into the prison system. He was just grateful his mother had not showed up to his case or to ever see him; poor Luppi couldn't handle the look of heartbreak she would have had. 

"Hey hey check out the cutie there." Someone cheered out, making others start to bark and wolf whistle at him as he walked into the yard. He sat down on one of the few tufts of grass and pulled at like a bored child, trying to keep himself preoccupied. Many men called out to him and some even started to surround him and ask him about himself. 

"Easy boys, there is only one of me." He winked up at them and earned some groans of arousal and a couple hands started gripping their owner's pants. If there was one thing he learned from being at the mercy of Gin and his customer's it was that he had the sex appeal and moves to make men want him, and that equaled what little power he had. It wasn't like he wasn't used to being used and in his twisted and abused mind if he pleased the men around him he would be spared any beating or shankings. He got up and walked away with a few of the men following after; untucking his shirt and tying it to show off his mid drift. They followed near him all day until it was time to go in and shower. That is when he did what he had to do to survive just like always. Like a recording he moaned and panted and called out sweet nothings to the men around him, entering him and using him, so that they would get the satisfaction for more. 

 

"Did you hear? a Pantera is here!"

"I hear it is THE Pantera! Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!"

"No way!" Luppi listened to the local gossip as he was yet again surrounded by men in the corner of his cell, sucking them off as they conversed among themselves like they were business man in a urinal. Another load in his mouth and he shooed them out so he could rinse he mouth out. Sitting on one of the cots he wondered if this Pantera would be like the other's in the lot. 

"Yo." Luppi looked up and was not happy to see Yammy enter his cell, already unzipping his fly. 

"Didn't I tell you that I wasn't going to be putting up with you after you nearly choked me out." Luppi crossed his arms and legs in a defiant posture that read 'do not come near."

"Shut up ya slut. I got a raging boner and your gonna help me with it." Yammy pulled out said length and lined it up with feminine boy's face. 

"I said no!" That was the one power he had in prison that he didn't have back in the world; the power to turn down men he didn't want. "So beat yourself off ack!" his neck was gripped harshly and in his desperation to breathe his mouth was wide open for Yammy to shove himself into. 

"Shut up and suck! a bitch like you only has a mouth for sucking dick. Ya bite and I rip yer head off." Luppi whimpered and tried to hold back tears; he refused to cry from this treatment ever again. He proceeded to feel his gag reflex be challenged before he was given the chance to catch his breath when his mouth was released. "Shit this ain't gonna do much. Pull down those pants!"

"W-what? No!" He shouted, hoping someone would hear him but what would that do for him? His little followers wouldn't protect him, and he sure as hell didn't have any real friends except for Pops and his boys who would take pity on him every once and a while and let him sneak to the library with them. He struggled as yammy ripped his pants down and threw him on the bed. "Stop! I said no!"

"Keep hollering sweetie your just turning me on. Not like anyone gives a shit about a little slut like you." As far as Luppi was certain this was true. 

"I tend to disagree." Yammy halted his actions and looked over at the newest intruder.

"Get lost! You can have your turn when I am done with the little bitch!" Luppi's face was pressed into the mattress so he couldn't turn his head to see who had walked in on them but judging by how Yammy reacted it wasn't a guard. 

"Don't think so. See I hate scum like you. In fact my gang and I take pleasure out of beating up raping pigs like you."

"Oh yeah? And just who do you think you are?" Yammy let Luppi go and put himself away before getting ready to beat up the one trying to spoil his fun. Luppi quickly climbed into the corner of the bed and against the wall like a cornered animal. The man at the door was smiling like this was all a big game, his blue hair and well toned skin made him quite attractive even though in this situation it wasn't fit for Luppi to think like that. 

"Me? Well I've been called a couple things. Names Grimmjow, The Pantera Grimmjow." 

"Ha! So your the tough gang leader that everyone has been pissing themselves in fright over. HA!" Yammy went to punch the shorter man in the face and it looked like it was going to connect but Luppi didn't hear the groan or gasp or the breaking of a nose and jaw. What he heard was the noise of a wrist being bent unnaturally and the grunt of the wind being knocked out of him as Yammy fell to the ground in a large heap. 'So this is the great Grimmjow. Amazing." Luppi felt his face grow red as he fixed his clothes up. 

"You alright?" Grimmjow looked over at the boy who was fixing his clothes up, thought hey still hung off of him in a sexual manner. 

 

"Y-yeah. Thanks. Um...I'm Luppi."

"I know who you are. The little sex thing everyone uses."

"Hey! They don't USE me! I use them! I keep them happy then they don't hurt me."

"Is that so?" The man didn't look at him with disgust like most but rather curiosity. He skulked towards him in an almost predatory way until he was standing over him with a dirt smirk. "Well how bout we make our own deal?"

"W-what kind of a deal?" Luppi folded his arms and stuck out his hip, trying to match Grimmjows confidence. 

"You and me. No one else. I watch that pretty little ass of yours and in return I get you whenever I want. No more shower sessions or parties. I see you with anyone else I'll kill the fucker and teach you a lesson."

"And why would I agree to that when I am pretty happy with what I've got now?"

"Are you though? That ass was gonna rape you and where were your oh so loyal followers? Face it, you need me."

 

"Ow! Stop stop stop!" Luppi gasped as Grimmjow slowed down his thrusts. 

"What? What is it?" He didn't sound too happy to be denied his pleasure. 

"It fucking hurts that's what! You haven't given me a break in days! Hell maybe even weeks!" Luppi wiggled out from under him and rubbed his hand across his crack to check the damage, hissing and pulling his hand back to see blood. Unfortunately Grimmjow saw it too. 

"Fuck! Guard!" Grimmjow called out and got up, fixing his pants and shouting again for the guards. 

"Stop. It's nothing."

"B-but you're-"

"It's not the first time I've had my ass ripped. My pimp wasn't so nice before. I just need to clean it and keep an eye on it."

"Like hell it's fine! You need to see a doctor...Guard!" The sound of buzzing doors and two guards storming into the halls finally made him stop calling. "My cell mate needs to see a doctor he is hurt."

"Step back!" one guard shoved him against the wall while the other came in and saw the blood on Luppi's hand and it start staining his pants. He grabbed the small boy by the arm and hauled him out of the cell while the other guard joined him, leaving Grimmjow to miss a chance to follow by the slamming cell door and try to watch from the small slot in the door as his lover was dragged away. 

It was almost two days before Luppi came back to the block. Grimmjow was smoking a cigarette when he saw him limp his way into the yard. He quickly stomped his cigarette out and met up with him halfway out the door to the yard before he turned him around and pulled him into their cell. 

"What the hell?" Luppi asked before he was let go and Grimmjow sat in front of him. 

"What did the doctors say?"

"Look just give me a few days and we can-"

"What did the doctors say? I don't give a fuck about the rest." Luppi eyed the older man and realize he wasn't pissed off at him or even angry at all; he was feeling guilt. 

"It...it was nothing. Old internal injuries that were reopened. It wasn't your fault. It was- s-someone else."

"Your pimp?"

"Or one of the johns he made me service. Glad I had no STDs they said." Luppi slowly sat down next to the older man, hissing a bit as it stung. 

"You never told me you had a pimp."

"You never asked. Did you even know what I was in here for?" Grimmjow shook his head no as he stared down at the floor. Luppi didn't expect to be pulled into his arms and for them to be laid down on the bed. 

"W-what are you doing? I told you a few days and I-"

"I don't want anything. Just...just take this as an apology okay?" Luppi felt his heart flutter a bit, like when he had first heard an "I love you" from Gin. But this was different; it was just an embrace and wouldn't turn into anything different. Not like how the "I love you" turned into "If you love me-"


	9. What to call you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nnoitra helps Tesla with her sexuality and yes he helps Tesla realize he can be called a she in this place. Short Chapter. Sorry

"Welcome back to the abode," Nnoitra extended his arm in a welcoming matter when they called out for lights out. Tesla was a bit hesitant but entered the room. "So, what shall we do tonight?" He wrapped his arms around Tesla from behind with his fingers ghosting over his hips. 

"U-um what do you mean? I mean what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Well your little temper tantrum made me realize that I have been a bit, well... selfish?

"Vulgar too." Again Tesla was lost in thought and didn't realize his mouth had slipped up until the dark chuckle reached his ears. 

"Well that may be so, but I think a little night of helping you feel good can make up for that. Also we can test the waters."

"Test the wa-mmph!" Tesla was surprised when there were larger lips captured his own. It was odd to feel the flutter in his chest from the intimate contact and the long thick tongue that entered past his teeth was surprisingly not unpleasant. In the deep kissing Tesla was laid down onto the bottom bunk with Nnoitra atop. When they broke contact there was weak panting and glazed over eyes. 

"Hmm seems you like that, huh?" Nnoitra smirked down at his prey. He started unbuttoning Tesla's shirt as he watched the blushing yet pale skin become more and more exposed. His mind had various images of cuts and teeth marks over the flawless skin, but he would have to be patient for now, oh yes he would need to take his time with this. 

"I... I don't know... it feels so... funny." Tesla panted and licked his swelling lips, his whole body heating up just from a single kiss. It wasn't his first, but it was the first time he felt one so heavy. 

"Good. You will like this even more." Nnoitra let his tongue fall out of his mouth, exposing just how long it was, before letting it land on Tesla's neck and start lapping on his pulsing vein, tasting the salt of the light sweat on the skin. He let out a pleased growl when the high pitch gasp was released by his prey. He gripped the mattress to rein in his self-control from bruising the skin. Oh how he would love to cover the body in bruises. But the goal was that he needed to train Tesla to enjoy the pain so that he could do whatever he liked. He let his teeth graze the skin and press cautiously into the tissue. 

"Ah! W-what are you- ah_" Tesla was panting hard and wiggled under the strange mix of tickling and pain from the natural fear of teeth pressing against his most vital area. 

"Oh, that? You like that?" He pressed his teeth even harder into the jugular and the more moaning and groaning from his prey and made him press a little too hard so Tesla cried out. When he raised his head he noticed the deep imprint of his teeth, already growing red. "Got a little carried away, hehe, my bad."

"I-it wasn't.....I mean I didn't mind it that much," Tesla's face became a whole new shade of red as he admitted that his cry was from pleasure more than pain and even grabbed a pillow and put it over his face in embarrassment. He just couldn't look up at the Cheshire grin leering down at him. 

"Ah so some pain is good? Well well." Nnoitra went back to assaulting Tesla's neck, making him gasp and wiggle even harder than before, the pain sending jolts down to his groin. He tried to push against his shoulders but the euphoric spreading along his body made him weak. The older man slid his hand down the smooth belly and turned it toward the rear before reaching the groin. With a good pinch to one of the cushioned cheek got the smaller man's hips to raise and he tugged the pants down. Tesla gasped and tried to roll away but in reality, he just gave Nnoitra a better peak at his cheeks. "Damn hard to believe you are... well you are a tranny right?"

"Wha- Well -yeah bu-"

"Well then I have no problem calling you a girl then do I? Fucking you and making you the woman you wanna be?" He hissed into Tesla's ear, licking and nibbling on the shell of the ear.

"D-don't mock me," Tesla shoved at Nnoitra's shoulders and went to roll away before his chin was caught between a long forefinger and thumb. 

"I'm not. I truly mean it. You say you're a woman then I will treat you like one." He leaned in for a kiss and Tesla let his...no her, lips press against his in acceptance. For some reason, Tesla felt that Nnoitra was being honest; that Tesla could be as feminine as she wanted around him without fear. When they broke away panting again, Tesla had a soft smile with tear-brimmed eyes that showed happiness and relief. "That's good baby." Nnoitra laid Tesla back down and started to resume trailing hickeys down from the neck to the slowly exposed chest. 

"I, ah I feel so happy, Nnoitra." Tesla couldn't think of anything else to say as the heat of the older man's mouth wet his skin and then traveled down south, leaving saliva behind to chill his skin when met with the air. 

"We haven't even started, dear Tesla." Nnoitra rose up to admire the red teeth marks decorating from the neck all the way down to the waistband, where to his pleasure and yet displeasure there was an erection pressing against the fabric. 'At least I got 'em aroused, but I ain't touching that. No way' "Turn around babe, and take off your shirt." He smiled as his orders were eagerly obeyed, shirt thrown across the room and Tesla laying with the smooth skin of his back to him. "Delicious," Nnoitra purred as he latched his teeth onto the curve where shoulder met neck and Tesla bucked in response and hitched her breath at the feel of the teeth threatening to break skin.

"Ah! N-not so rough! I can't - Oooh" Tesla was cut off by the sensual feeling of Nnoitra's tongue lapping at the skin caught between his teeth, sending tingling goosebumps all over the surrounding skin. Tesla was pulled out of a daze however when she felt the thick erection Nnoitra sported pressing against her rear. Tesla thought this would have been a turn on, but suddenly she smelled the drunken breath, heard the slurred words and felt the painful grip Brock once had on her hips. All the euphoria in the world couldn't keep her from crashing down into a state of panic. Screaming and cussing Telsa elbowed Nnoitra in the chest and he let go, watching in confusion as Tesla curled into a small ball to protect him/herself and started rambling like a mad man. "G-get away! Get away Brock! Don't-!" Nnoitra could see the tears past the curled arms starting to stream down Tesla's face. 

"Brock your step-fuck that attacked you?" As expected he didn't get a clear response, but the groan of pain that the came out of Telsa after hearing the monster's name confirmed it for him. "Shit." Nnoitra wished the guy was there so he could skin and gut for ruining his chances of getting laid that night. He could just take control and force himself on Tesla, but he found rape to be a cowards way. Kinky sex was fun and training someone to like a little pain was one thing, and heck even roleplay was okay, but actual rape was pathetic. 'Guess I have to be a bit more patient with this' Nnoitra laid down next to Tesla but didn't dare touch him; he had had his own share of panic attacks during his childhood to know that being touched was the last thing the person wanted. "I'm right here kid, okay?" Nnoitra repeated that, like his mother once did for him, until Tesla's mind would take him out of the flashback and into reality. It seemed to and what happened next shocked him as Tesla quickly buried her/himself into Nnoitra's chest and whimpered. "I-uh- I ain't much of a cuddler Tesla." But the shaking and hiccuping from the small frame told him that either Tesla was still in shock mode or he simply didn't care; either way he wasn't moving. Nnoitra pulled the blanket at the end of the bed over them and laid down, not responding but not pushing Tesla away as he/she cried to sleep. 

"Fuck. And I called Pantera whipped."


	10. Beware the Honeymoon stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long! Heres a chapter for y'all

"Tesla. You need to eat something Tess." Tesla's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Nnoitra's voice and the smell of egg hitting his nose. Looking up from his cocoon of blankets he noticed that the tall man had brought him an egg sandwich from the mess hall. 'Did I really sleep through the chow call?' "Figured after.... well you needed some sleep. Here." Nnoitra shoved the sandwich at him before turning and walking out of the room. Was he actually embarrassed? Tesla looked down at the sandwich and noticed the nasty rubbery ham had already been removed. Did Nnoitra remember he didn't like it? And did he really sneak food out of the mess hall for him? Tesla blushed a bit at the thought of such a dangerous man being sweet enough to do those little things for him and ate his breakfast with a smile. When he finished he went out to see everyone was inside the social area because of a heavy thunderstorm that was wreaking havoc outside. 

"Tesla! Me and Saber have library duty, you want in?" Luppi called from the table he was already getting up from. Tesla eyed Nnoitra who gave a "I don't care" shrug and with a smile went off to join them. 

"Wait wait wait. What is that?" Saber-tooth pulled a bit at Tesla's collar and exposed the purpling hickey on his neck. 

"O.M.G!"

"Guys it's really nothing." Tesla blushed a bit and pulled his collar around his neck tighter to hide any other teeth marks. 

"Like hell it's nothing! Tell tell tell!" Luppi bounced up and down in the corridor as they were led by a guard to the library. Either he didn't pay attention to what they were saying of he didn't care. 

"Well it was just some kissing and rubbing. I mean it was nice... but that was it really." But it wasn't just that. Nnoitra said he would see Tesla as a woman, he let him cry and lay on him when the flashbacks came. Nnoitra said he couldn't change overnight but it seemed like he did. 

"Wow I'm surprised. But in a good way don't get me wrong." Ggio smiled at him. When they finally showed up at the library, he parted ways with Luppi and Tesla and Tesla gave Luppi a questioning look.

"Usually it is divide and conquer when re-shelving books, Plus he knows you aren't so open when there are other people around. Don't worry he isn't offended and he understands. Now you tell me everything while we start over here." So as they shelved books Tesla added the details of that night. How Nnoitra called him his woman and how nice it was to feel accepted.

"I got so caught up I practically jumped at the chance to strip my shirt off for him." Tesla blushed as Luppi gave him a giddy smile and kept throwing out "I'm so happy for you" and small squeals of excitement. "Thanks.....but it got kind of ruined by me."

"How? Its sounds a lot better than me and Big G's first night together. Boy just went straight in for the kill." Luppi blushed a bit and failed to mention that he loved the animalistic growl his lover made as he rutted his ass like a beast. 

"Well.... I was there but I wasnt'. It was like I knew I was with Nnoitra but I was also back home with...." She just couldn't get the name past her tongue. "I freaked and attacked him like I had before and he let me. And when he went to pull the blankets over me I kind of latched onto him and didn't let go. I can't remember much else but then he let me sleep in and got me breakfast."

"AWE!" Two voices rang out in awe and they realized they had me Ggio in the middle of the small library and he couldn't help but overhear. 

"I am so happy for you!" Luppi wrapped his arms around the taller boys torso and Ggio ruffled his hair. 

"Thanks you guys. It's just that I didn't think I would expect this kind of treatment while I was in here."

"Yeah well be careful, the honeymoon stage is all fun and games and then reality comes back to us and fucks up our little lives." Tesla was a bit shocked by Luppi's total 180 and noticed that as he talked his eyes started to brim with tears before he turned and excused himself to the bathroom with a guard escort. 

"What. was that-?"

"Grimmjow has some visitors today. His right hand man and.... head of the girls of the gang."

"Oh!" Tesla felt guilty that he had been talking all about his night and Nnoitra's affection while Luppi's lover was meeting up with his only connections to the outside world. "Were they? Ya know, together?"

"Some people think so, I don't know. She is the head of the girls of his gang and all the members are paired up so most would assume she was his woman. Thankfully no conjugal visits but still."

"Knowing he sees her is still painful" Tesla finished the sentence and Ggio nodded and went back to shelving books. Telsa was at a loss on how he could help Luppi out. After all Luppi had already done so much for him and it was obvious he loved Grimmjow so much that it hurt. Even in his pain Luppi taught him the dangers of the honeymoon stage, since it seemed his was crashing down.


	11. Falling Back and Falling for Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTW Tesla will now be in plural pronouns as to show the transition from male to female.

"H-hey now what are you doing?" The guard was clearly new and and bit shocked when Luppi dropped to his knees and started rubbing his crotch through his khakis. 

"You seem a little tense Mr.... ah Kurosaki is it? I thought I would make you relax a little." Luppi looked up with his puppy eyes and smiled his signature 'come hither' smile before nudging this nose against the crotch. He knew he shouldn't, he knew that somehow someway Grimmjow would find out that he broke their contract. But a dark part of him wanted him to find out, to feel some kind of pain close to the pain Luppi was feeling. The carrot head guard was stuttering and panting, but didn't do anything to stop him. 

"T-this isn't right! I mean the cameras-"

"Oh don't you worry honey, those camera's haven't been working for years. Now Just relax,Oh my." Luppis was a bit surprised by how well endowed the young guard seemed to be 'not as impressive as Grimmjow but-NO don't think about that jerk. He's not thinking about you." Luppi wasted no time starting to lick the guards shaft before taking half the hardened cock into his mouth. 

"I-I have a girlfriend! I can't to this!" the guard groaned as Luppi's head started to bob at a ferocious pace. 'Hmph I don't see you stopping me' Luppi thought as he moaned and hummed all over the cock in his mouth, trying his best not to think guilty thoughts or back out of finishing what he started. If Grimmjow was going to push him aside, then he could do whatever he wanted. "Oh! Oh Shit!" Kurosaki grabbed Luppi's head to still him as he released his load in heavy spurts into his mouth. Luppi pulled back and swallowed the bitter tasting fluid that seemed to taste even worse that he usually felt semen tasted. Was it guilt or perhaps he had just gotten used to Grimmjow'  
s taste. Standing up he started to giggle as the guard leaned against the wall for support for his jello legs. 

"First time blowjob? Don't worry honey, you will get used to it. Now that it is out of way your stamina will get better for your girl. I will be a good boy and go back on my own while you clean up a bit." Luppi sauntered away and didn't even giving the man a second glance. But when he headed back to the library he found himself leaning against the wall and a wave of tears fight past his blinking and started to sob. He loved Grimmjow and he knew is small jail style game of "playing house" was not real, but that didn't stop the hurt. 

 

MEETING ROOM

 

"Good and Di roy? Is he still going to school. Kid always tries to play hookie."

"Yes sir, he has actually gotten his grades up to satisfactory since you have been in prison. Wants you to come out and see he listened to you." Shawlong Koufang said in his usual monotone voice. He Grimmjow and Cirucci were all sitting at a round table while other inmates sat at others, seeing their loved ones and friends with guards all around. 

"How are you doing Big G? It must be so hard for you to be in here without anything to keep you 'busy'" Cirucci for the fifth time tried to lay her hand out on the table for Grimmjow to take hold of, but he kept his arms crossed to rest his body on the the table. 

"Not really the gym is pretty good here and there are some assholes that are fun to fight and the guards tend to turn the other cheek when it comes to me so it ain't so bad." Grimmjow knew exactly what Cirucci meant; damn slut was always trying to get with him since she beat up Di Roy to make a point that girls could be just as tough and demanded a joining of her Madame Moths and his Pantera group. "And don't call me Big G. It annoys me." The only person who got away with calling him that was- "Where did you even get the idea to call me that?" He demanded, sitting up a bit. 

"Oh nowhere really," Her smile said otherwise though and before he could ask further the guards called that visiting hours were over. Shawlong gave a polite bow to his leader and headed out, missing Cirucci run a finger along the top of Grimmjow's ear as she past to tease him, earning a warning growl. 

"Damn bitch," He muttered, heading back to the main prison area to find Luppi and get some much needed stress relief; he ban from sex was officially over as of yesterday anyway.

 

"I'm back," Tesla announced as he entered his and Nnoitra's cell. Nnoitra seemed to be taking a nap and didn't even wake when Tesla called out. The young blonde set down the five books he had been allowed to take out of the library and walked over to see that the older man's rising and falling chest was the only proof he was still alive. 'Should I wake him? Should I let him sleep? He did let me sleep.' Tesla looked the sleeping man up and down and couldn't deny that he was a handsome man. His body was long but well built and the lack of shirt showed a slim six pack that had Tesla wanting to caress it. They looked a bit further down and was shocked to see that even asleep, the man was sporting a large erection that tented his pants. 'Maybe....Maybe I can do something about that.' Slowly, in fear of Nnoitra waking up perhaps, they laid their hand on the hot appendage and gave a few test strokes. Thankfully their cell was in a corner so no one needed to pass them on the way to their cell or Tesla would have been very embarrassed. Taking a deep breath, Tesla pulled the older man's cock out from between the slit in the pants used for pissing that was kept shut by one mere button and awed at the heaviness it had. A light groan made Tesla hold their breath and look up to make sure Nnoitra was indeed still asleep. When it seemed the groan was more of a physical reaction, Tesla resumed examining and admiring the large erection in their hand. 

Leaning down, Tesla hesitantly licked the swollen head a few times to get a small taste of the pre-cum on the slit. 'I guess it isn't really that bad. It is salty, a bit tart but not too bad.' Getting a bit more confident, Tesla took the head into their mouth and gave it a few suckles, with the tongue rolling the head around to mix the pre-cum and salty skin taste together. Another groan made the experiment halt, but the lack of further movement or action made Tesla continue. Tesla started a gentle pace of going up and down his lover's cock, never going too deep but not hesitating every so often to try and test his gag reflex. Every so often they felt Nnoitra's cock give a pulse and harden but it wasn't until one of the pulses kept his cock hard and Tesla felt the sputter of semen fill their mouth to the brim. Not wanting Nnoitra to wake up to a mess that gave away what had happened, Tesla decided to swallow the semen willingly and gulp after gulp the taste didn't seem to make them want to puke. Pulling back and releasing the cock with a sigh, Tesla went to get up and drink some water, but a quick hand around the wrist pulled them to be face to face with a very away and very happy (judging by the smile) Nnoitra. 

"Well well, what did I do to earn that little treat?" There was a chuckle in his voice that kept going as he watched Tesla's face turn cherry red and their eyes get watery with embarrassement. "Hey hey it's okay pet. I enjoyed it." Nnoitra gave Tesla a pet on the head before adjusting his pants and taking Tesla by the wrist to get them both up. "Come on it's dinner soon."

"Y-yes." Tesla was still mortified but the smile on Nnoitra's face and the softening grip on their wrist made Tesla feel a bit better. 

 

"Yo I'm back. They're going to call supper... Luppi?" Grimmjow looked down at the curled up ball on the bed and leaned forward to get a better look at his lover's face. His chest tightened when he saw Luppi's cheeks red and covered with salty tears. "H-hey you okay? Did someone hurt you?" 

'Yeah, you did baka' Luppi thought, "N-no I don't feel good. My tummy hurts." Keeping a pouty tone in his voice, he curled in deeper into his ball of self-pity and self-hate before he felt the bed dip and Grimmjow wrap and arm around him. "You go eat Big G, I'm fine really."

"Not hungry, besides you will need someone to pull you to the toilet if you puke." Scratch that, it was only self-hate, how could he be so stupid to try and hurt Grimmjow. If...no when the Pantera found out what he did, his whole world would come crashing down.


	12. Breaking Stolkholm Syndrome and The New Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again due to the gender vs sex situation for now Tesla will be taking on the terms "They, them, their" so it is gender neutral. Sorry if this offends anyone but it is better suited for Tesla since they don't feel comfortable identifying as a male and yet have not gone through their own personal acceptance of being a woman. Tesla is still in the steps of self discovery.

"It's our shower time." Nnoitra stated as they put their trays back where they belonged. Tesla nodded and followed along as they went back to their cell to grab their wash gear, only to realize that 'We are going shower together? This is going to be the first time we are naked together' Telsa blushed and followed Nnoitra to the shower area. They went to the back stalls, furthest from the entrance, and before Tesla could go to their separate curtained off area Nnoitra grabbed them by the wrist and pulled them into his own. 

"W-wha-" Tesla didn't know what to expect, but the big toothed smile on the older man's face made his face flush. Not saying a word, Nnoitra started to unbutton his shirt, never breaking eye contact with the little blonde. Tesla felt a bit dirty, like they were getting a private strip show, with how slow Nnoitra was letting the shirt slip off his arms and before laying over the rails.  
As he slowly loosened his pants and started to let them slide off his bony hips, he raised a hand and tugged teasingly on Tesla's own shirt. Taking the hint, Tesla quickly started to unbuttoned their own shirt, a soft shiver trailing down their spine when Nnoitra's long tongue came out to lick his lips. It felt like forever but finally the two were naked in their stall, Nnoitra examining Tesla's whole body, while Tesla kept their eyes to the ground. 

"What's wrong?" Nnoitra teased, turning the faucet to the shower and letting a blast of cold water hit his back before feeling it get hot and turning to let it start hitting Tesla. 

"N-nothing," Tesla mumbled, giving a soft moan when the warm water hit his skin, "just a little awkward."

"Well I could tell that by the way your trying to hide your crotch kid," Nnoitra chuckled and grabbed a hold of Telsa's forearm and pulling the small blonde closer to himself and the spray. Tesla looked up and was entranced by how the water made his lover's long black hair even more like ink, flowin down his face and shoulders. 

"Beautiful..." Telsa didn't realize they had said it out loud until it was too late. Quickly covering their mouth, Telsa tried to save and tried to think of something to say to the surprised taller man. 

"Huh...no ones ever referred to me like that before." Nnoitra said. And it was true, there had been plenty a rainy night in a dark alley when he had cornered his target and as he played with his knifes and prepared to slowly killed them, they screamed "monster" "bastard" and "evil" no one had ever called him such a gentle word.

"S-sorry." Tesla felt their arousal rise and was mortified when it touched Nnoitra's own hardened flesh. But there was no insult or mocking, nor any anger or punishment, and when they looked up into Nnoitra's eyes there was an instant pull drawing them to raise onto tiptoes to meet for a kiss. The taller one wrapped his arms around Tesla and pulled them closer into his chiseled body, feeling a bit odd about the rubbing of their dicks in between their stomachs, but knowing that there was nothing either of them could do about that so he sucked it up as his tongue explored Tesla's mouth and savored the moans he was receiving. 

"Come here,"Nnoitra panted when he broke the kiss, turning Tesla towards the shower and having them place their hands on the wall. Tesla was nervous, but the soothing warm water and gentle touches made them feel a little bit calm. Nnoitra's hands left their body, only to come back lathered up and he proceeded to wash there back. Tesla reveled in the touch and closed their eyes in pleasure, leaning against the wall and arching their back in approval. It seemed almost instinctual, the pose they were making, and it was more than pleasing to the man giving their back a small massage. 

"It feels good," Tesla hummed, looking back to see Nnoitra's face scrunched a bit in either focus, frustration or maybe both. 

"Damn Tesla, you are making it so hard for me not to fuck you when you act like this." He growled and gripped their hips hard when he made eye contact with their glazed over chocolate ones. He pressed his erection to their ass and gave a few test rubs to see their reaction. Tesla moaned and their brows furrowed in arousal and fear, their eyes squeezed shut and bottom lip caught under their teeth. Nnoitra groaned, "Fuck, I didn't think you could look more fuckable, guess I was wrong." He pressed his shaft harder into Telsa's ass and ground against his in a slow but strong pace, only hesitating when he felt his head threaten to go into the clenched rosebud. 

"Ah~! C-careful!" Tesla gasped when feeling their lover's erection press too hard into their unprepared body. 

"It's hard to control myself when you moan like that. I want to feel inside you." Nnoitra pulled back and spread Tesla's globes to get a look at the clenched entrance. grabbing Tesla's own body wash, he squeezed and watched in fascination as it dribbled down Tesla's rear and how the small blonde wriggled and whimpered at the feel. He pressed his index finger down the crack to coat it in the liquid soap before teasingly pressing to enter him. 

"N-no don't. I can't!" Tesla panicked at the thought of Nnoitra pushing his cock into them unprepared and turned back in to look in fear and push their lover away. It was only then that they noticed it was the ink haired man's finger, not his erection. 

"Relax kid, I am just testing the waters. It would be a waste to break your ass and have you out of commission." Nnoitra licked his lips and looked Tesla right in the eye as his finger went in, "Stop clenching, just relax."

"Ah~! It feels weird!" Tesla was at a loss for what to do. They didn't give Nnoitra permission to finger them, but they didn't try to shove him away either. There was a foreign feeling growing in their stomach; on the one hand it felt like really needing to go the bathroom when the finger slid out, but when it went in it felt like a zing of ecstasy was traveling from their rear to their erection. 

"How about another?" Nnoitra crooned, though it sounded like mocking to Tesla. 

"B-bu-"

"Oi! You two break it up!" Both froze in shock at the sound of the intercom guard actually being out of his small office and standing there with a few other guards for backup. Tesla was so thanful there were the curtains to hide their bodies but no doubt the shadow they were giving off was enough for the guards to know what was going on. Nnoitra quickly shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist before throwing Tesla theirs and storming out to glare at those who dare intrude. 

"Since when do you guards give a shit!? How did you even-"

"The security cameras in showers and bathrooms were replaced last night. It was brought to the higher ups attention that we have been a bit lax in keeping control of you punks. Now get dressed and get back to your cells before we haul your ass to the hole for a week."

Growling Nnoitra got dressed and stormed out of the showers, a disheveled and scared Tesla following close behind. Their face was cherry red at the realization that there were even cameras in the stalls to begin with. 'Oh god they saw me-saw us doing that! and I didn't even know! D-did he know?'

"Fucking asshole pigs!" Nnoitra snarled as he paced their cell, unaware of how utterly terrifying he was to Tesla, who had curled up on their bunk hugging a pillow to themselves. 

"D-did you know about the... you know?" Tesla dared to ask, biting their tongue in regret at the glare that got sent their way. It wasn't like Nnoitra was actually mad at his little lover, just the whole situation. 

"They have been busted for years and those retards never cared to fix them, sort of like a peace offering that we all get along and we don't have Big Brother watching. Well I guess that is no longer the case. Fuck!" He punched the top bunk mattress, and then glared down at Tesla who gave a whimper at the violent act. "Why don't you do your job and suck me off again. I'm pissed off as it is so don't make it worse. He pulled out his cock and lined it up so that Tesla kneeling on the bed would make it perfect height. 

"B-but I don't want- AH!" Tesla gave a cry when Nnoitra shoved them down onto the bed went for his hair, yanking hard to pull Tesla's face to have it fall on his lap. The older and much more violent man then pulled down Tesla's pants and without so much as checking to see if there was still some lubrication, shoved two fingers into their rear. Tesla's scream of pain was quickly silenced when they were gagged by Nnoitra's cock, who proceeded to thrust his cock and fingers at the same rhythm. Tesla's eyes watered from the physical and emotional pain of Nnoitra being cruel to him once again. 'I thought we talked about this?! I thought he was kind! I am so stupid!' Tesla didn't have time to cry though, they needed to focus on breathing past the throat torturing thrusting and trying to not clench or push out the fingers in them, knowing it would only cause more pain. Pressing their hands to the mattress, they tried to push their body up from Nnoitra's lap, fighting the hand still clenched in their hair. 

Nnoitra's anger had gotten the better of him and in almost an out of body mode from his rage, he didn't even hear the please and cries from Tesla before he had started to assault them; he was so lost in anger and hormones that it wasn't until Tesla started pushing against him and the startling threat of Tesla's teeth intentionally pressing down on his cock did he snap of it. He stopped his thrusting and looked down at Tesla and was shocked at the look being given to him. It was defiant, challenging, an "I dare you to keep going and see how long you have a dick for" glare that even with said cock still in their mouth was threatening; it was fucking sexy as hell. Before he let go of Tesla's hair he climaxed into their mouth, it wasn't the strong pulsating orgasm he preferred but still was enough that when Tesla was finally released it splattered onto the blondes chin and cheeks. The glare never left though, even as Tesla got up and rinsed out their mouth in the since and stormed over to the other bunk and pulled the blankets away, they never broke eye contact with Nnoitra until they were under the blanket and finally spoke. 

"Don't talk to me. Don't ever fucking touch me. If you do I will make it so you don't even have enough dick to piss with. Contract is no longer active. In other words, we are done!" Tesla's voice was so emotionless, that Nnoitra didn't even think that when they rolled over they were really crying their eyes out in silence. Tucking himself back into his pants, Nnoitra mentally kicked himself over and over about how he had messed up having such a firey eyed youth as his. 'Whoever tipped off the guards is a dead man.'

 

GRIMMJOW AND LUPPI'S CELL 

 

"Luppi."

"......"

"Luppi~"

"......"

"Oi Luppi!"

"For God's sake what!?" Luppi snapped, still not rolling over to look at the man who was practically dry humping him. 

"Don't you "what" me! The dry spell is over isn't it? You were not feeling good but since you woke from our nap you seem fine. You even went and ate that stuff Tooth snuck out of the cafeteria for you. I watched you giggle and gossip and shit so don't tell me you are still not feeling good."

"Yeah well I am not in the mood." Luppi grumbled, still not feeling right being held in Grimmjow's arms after what he did to that guard. 

"Well what if I put you in the mood~?" Grimmjow purred, nipping at the back of Luppi's neck and pushing his pelvis harder into Luppi's plump rear. 

"Grimmjow I mean it sto-" the buzzing of their door being activated to open signaled for Grimmjow to break away, and roll off the bed, but didn't give him enough time to put the beds back together. 'What is this a surprised inspection? And it's after lights out.' Grimmjow was hesitant about how to react to the guards that stormed into the room. 

"The warden want you maggot." One of the senior guards snapped. Grimmjow gave a sneer and stepped to follow, but was suddenly slammed against the wall by two guards. "Not you Jaegerjaquez. Antenor move it ya fairy."

"Luppi?" Grimmjow softly called in question to his lover who was slowly getting up and joining the guards without a word. Luppi didn't even look back at Grimmjow when he was escorted out of the room, knowing if he did he was going to break. When the guards let Grimmjow go he was still shocked by the sight of Luppi being taken away from him. He snapped out of it and ran to the closing door, not able to sneak out in time. "Oi! Why are you taking him? Hey!" He hollered out the small slot in the door, banging his fist on the door and cussing to be let out. 

'Luppi, what have you done?'


	13. Prison Warden and the Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need to get some inspiration and I decided to try and throw in my new fav Crack Bleach pairing and see how it goes. Short but going to get back into the swing of things slowly.

"Gonna ask you one more time Antenor, What did you do to Kurosaki?" Any other person would piss their pants and sing like a canary if being yelled at by Prison Warden Zaraki. It was said he volunteered and fought to be put in charge of one of the most deranged and violent criminals for a chance to "have a good time". The tower of a man was covered with old scars from his days as a standard guard, running straight into riots and gang rumbles to get a few good hits in himself. Apparently he was the new Warden, which meant things were going to be changing all around and it started with more guard involvement. But Luppi was no fool; he knew that if they were making him confess, the strawberry didn't give details about what happened and most likely just reported the old cameras needing replacing and maybe Luppi "assaulting" him. No matter how he was threatened he wouldn't be intimidated. 'The Medic being here is a nice touch' Luppi thought in dry humor. The Medic was probably the only staff member all the inmates liked because he was so gentle and sweet and didn't judge, he just cared about keeping people alive and safe. Apparently he was there to fix up Luppi if the Warden had to get physical with the small inmate; Luppi wasn't buying it. 

"If you tried any funny business with the kid I ain't gonna let it slide, but seeing as he says you just tried to bribe him and gave us that info about the busted cameras, I am willing to let you off with a warning, if you agree to tell us where all the busted camera's are and any other useful information. I don't want to bother with the boring shit so the sooner it gets taken care of the better." Zaraki scratched his chest in boredom, having it hardly containing his broad body and exposing a good portion of his torso. ' He is kind of yummy looking, though not as handsome as my Grimmjow." Luppi's lips thinned at the thought of the bluenette who was no doubt pacing like a beast in a cage wondering where he was and why he was taken away.

"I'm no snitch, 'Sir', Luppi slurred the "S" like a snake before turning his nose away. Instead of anger and cussing, Luppi was startled by the strong bark of a laugh that came from the eye patch wearing officer. 

"Ya got guts kid, I like that. If the strong inmates are half as ballsy as you this is going to be fun." He waved his hand to signal his officers to take Luppi back to his cell. When the door closed he heard a small sigh of relief from the corner of the room. The frail young man had a hand over his chest like he was testing his own heart rate. 'The kid seems to startle easily, though I gotta admit, it is kind of cute.'

"Come on, did you really think I was going to hurt him? I wouldn't do anything, unless he made a move first." Zaraki yawned as he leaned against his desk, eyeing the doe eye boy across form him. 

"Y-yes Sir, sorry Sir."Hanataro Yamada was weary of the new warden, not because of appearance, but personal experience. The last warden was always yelling at him for babying the convicts and testing his patience when asking for more orders of medications and tools. Who knew how Warden Zaraki was going to be. 

"Whatever, and enough to the 'Sir' crap. Call me Warden, Zaraki or heck even Kenpachi if ya want. I didn't call you up here for that little show though Yamada, it is about your paperwork." Zaraki watched with a bit of concern and the boys eyes became even bigger and he swore some color left his cheeks. Was he shaking? What kind of monster did Hanataro think he was anyway.

"W-what p-p-paperwork, Si- I mean Warden?"

"Exactly. I've been going through the paperwork and finances of this place, and even though it is boring as all fuck, I can't find any expense reports or request forms for your department, except for a few emergency requests sent above the last warden's head. While I have no doubt you are more than qualified for your position, I doubt these men are in picture perfect health, or don't shed each other's blood. Care to explain?" Zaraki folded his arms and waited, growing impatient with the boy's fidgeting. 

"W-well, y-you see the last warden....didn't really care about the inmates and their medical needs. He said the money should better be spent on the guards and, well he just said his budgeting didn't have room for my useless request." Hanataro looks discourage at the floor, his whole body sagging in defeat from remembering the harassment and verbal abuse from the last warden. 

"How then have you been keeping stocked with bandages and that kind of stuff. You been falsifying your inventory papers?" Zaraki raise the eyebrow of his patched eye, making his stare all the more intimidating. 

"Oh no never Sir! I-I mean Warden. Being a doctor I can get some discounts on supplies from pharmacies. So whenever I go home I sort of just take a list with me of what the prison needs and get it. 

"Out of pocket? That's bullshit." Zaraki growled, though his distaste was gone the moment that young man looked up at him in curiosity and the glow of hope in those soft blue eyes brought a toothy grin to the older man's face, "Ya need anything you fill out the paperwork and bring it to me. You don't have to worry about your own paycheck, ya hear me?" Zaraki felt his heart hit his ribs hard as a smile grew on the Medics face that seemed to make his whole appearance glow. 

"Yes Sir! Thank you Sir!" Hanataro was so happy to hear that this new warden would actually take care of the inmates; they were their responsibility and though some were in there for horrible things, Hanataro took an oath to care for any and every life he could. 

"What did I say?" Zaraki teased, tone of his voice completely opposite the large smile on his face. 

"Haha, gomen Warden." Hanataro gave a polite bow before running out of the room, never before so eager to do inventory and schedule check ups for certain inmates. 

"You can call me Kenpachi, Hanataro." Zaraki mumbled as soon as the boy was out of ear shot. He scratched the back of his neck, contemplating why he felt the way he did for this young man. Hanataro seemed so full of life, yet so frail. Too frail to be around such dangerous men, but Zaraki saw that like himself the boy had requested this prison to work in. Did he have something to prove? Or was there more to this weakling. "You may be weak, but you have some courage in that tiny body, or madness, and I like that, Hana-chan."


	14. Lies and Denial

Luppi dreaded the walk to the cells, knowing all too well there was no way he could avoid Grimmjow's interrogation. He eyed the different cell doors and wondered if he could trick the guards into putting him in Falcon and Tooth's, heck he would even dare to enter the lair of The Knife and cuddle with Tesla, but these new guards seemed to be tough and smarter than the others. One was bald with a Boken on his belt, while his partner was dare Luppi say it, more feminine and beautiful than himself with flamboyant feathers on his lashes and brow that didn't look gaudy, but rather fitting. Without a single word the door to their cell was open and the bald one pulled out his boken with a smile as he eyed Grimmjow glaring at him from within, aimed for an all out brawl. But the bluenette's attack pose left him when he saw Luppi enter the cell with his head down and the girly guard lay a hand on his coworker's shoulder as if to tell him not to bother. Grimmjow was on the petite boy before the cell door finished closing. 

"What the hell was that about? Taken to the new Warden are you fucking kidding me?!" Grimmjow growled from above Luppi, who he had pinned down to the bed without any struggle. The boy seemed to have turned off; he wasn't his usual cheery coy self, nor was he in snide mode. Something was wrong, and like hell Grimmjow was going to let it slide. 

"Just some questioning and some news from the outside that's all," Luppi seemed calm but his mind was reeling with excuses and lies to give his lover so not to lose him, all the while cursing himself for even getting into the situation. What he did was going to hurt him way more than it would Grimmjow. 

"What kind of questions? What news?" the gang leader seemed adamant on finding out every detail, listening for hesitations or other hints of a lie. Luppi finally looked up at the man he adored, the man that, had the dice been rolled differently, he would have jumped to give his first time to and be all his. But here he was, used goods that was about to throw away all he had. The tears fell and his facade crumbled. So he just cried, not caring to talk for fear of what would slip out. Grimmjow had never seen Luppi so upset, not even when he was physically hurt or having a bad flashback from trauma. He didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he knew Luppi liked, he rolled off of him and scooped him up in a warm embrace, rubbing his back and kissing his forehead along his scar. "Babe what is it?" Grimmjow had never called Luppi anything other than by name or brat or perhaps when kinky bitch, and this display of affection only made Luppi hiccup and cry even harder. 'Shit', "Come on what is it? Is it about your case? Your old pimp? Your mom?" Grimmjow wasn't one for playing twenty questions, but with Luppi in hysterics there was no other way. 

"M-my mom..." Luppi whispered. That could work, and the story formed in his head, and he knew it could work so long as he made is seem like Grimmjow put the pieces together.

"Your mom? O-okay good," At least he had something to go with, "Does she want to see you? Is she remarrying or something? Or...or is she-" the man hesitated to ask the worst, not wanting to have his little lover break down anymore.

"S-sick, really really sick," Luppi whimpered, nuzzling into Grimmjow's neck as he felt the strong arms he loved hold him closer. 

"Shit. I....Shit babe I'm sorry. Does she want to see you? Will they let you out to go see her at the hospital?" Luppi shook his head no vigorously, "Which one?"

"Of course she wouldn't want to see me. Her freak of a son who broke her h-heart." Luppi hiccuped again and added a sniffle for good measure, constantly thinking of losing Grimmjow to keep his tears coming. He learned the best way to cry on cue was to think of the worst thing in the world and let them flow, so long as you didn't get the event in your head mixed with what you were saying. He felt the rise of Grimmjow's broad chest as he inhaled strongly, clearly upset. 

And he was upset. What kind of bitch could be dying and not want to see her flesh and blood? Her child? As if Luppi hadn't suffered enough in his life. He wanted to say fuck the frigid cow, but he had a feeling Luppi was a big mamma's boy and nothing she said or did would change that. Probably from being a single mom and the two of them being alone for so long. So he let his frustration out in a big sigh and rested his head atop Luppi's. 

"You must have a sixth sense or something. With how moody and ill you have felt recently and now this news?" Grimmjow pondered half jokingly, trying to find something to change the subject, since he was far from affectionate and didn't handle emotions well. If someone had hurt Luppi and he could beat them up then it would be better, but here and now he felt useless. He did feel better though when Luppi chuckled past his tears and looked up at him with a watery smile. 

"I don't deserve you. I really don't." Luppi leaned up and kissed the big lug before falling back into his arms to fall asleep and be pampered, it was the only honest thing he had said and that was what made lies perfect, adding a little truth.

MORNING

Nnoitra woke up still pissed off from the night's events and rolled over to see Tesla, already awake with bed made and staring at the door, not even acknowledging his movements. Was the kid serious about not being his toy anymore? He decided to find out. 

"Morning, you're up early," he grumbled as he rolled out of bed and proceeded to fix the sheets he had laid on top of. He looked over and if Tesla had even looked his way he must have missed it, because the blonde was still staring at the door, arms folded leaning against his bunk. "So that's it then? You really calling it off?" Nnoitra sneered, his temper rising as Tesla continued to ignore him. "And what are you going to do? What about Yammy? You think he won't find out I ain't watching your ass anymore? Anyone else tough enough to keep him off ya?" Still Tesla looked to the door, waiting for it to open and give him some freedom. "Tch." Nnoitra stomped over to Tesla, looming over the smaller inmate and glared down as his little captive stared straight into his chest, straight through him to where the door was hidden from view. "Look at me Tesla," Nnoitra threatened, narrowing his eye down on the blonde. When his order wasn't obeyed he grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked back until his prey was forced to look up, with head smacking the metal bars of the bunk for extra emphasis. But still, even with neck craned and a murderer holding them in place, Tesla looked away, eyes aimed at the other side of the room. "If you haven't noticed brat, I have a bit of a temper and it is best not to test it. What happened last night was.... my temper."

"And he was drunk," Tesla mumbled, monotone and finally looking up at a confused Nnoitra. 

"What?" 

"You lost your temper, Brock was drunk. All too easy for abusers like you to make up excuses and think you are forgiven. I have seen more than my fair share of it. Every time Brock would hit or mess with my mom, she went right back to him because she blamed the drugs, alcohol or even a "bad day" and crawled back to him. I, however am not so stupid." Telsa raise their hand and wrapped around Nnoitra's wrist of the hand in their hair,"you had your shot and that was it. Frankly I should have said no to all of this after the first night you used me. But like an idiot I stayed, because you showed a small sign of kindness after the last time I left. Just like that ass would bring gifts and false promises back to her. A slip up in judgement I won't make again." Tesla squeezed their attackers wrist, thumb pressing deep where they knew it would be painful for him to keep his grip for long. 

Nnoitra didn't know what to say. This temper, this attitude coming from his toy was not making him mad, but rather aroused. He liked the challenge and that part of him that was angry was so because Tesla didn't want to be his anymore. He wouldn't accept it; he found something worth his time and like hell he wasn't going to win this game. 

"Let go of me." And he did, but he didn't move away. Instead his lips fell into his signature smile and he leaned down to keep his staring contest with his prey. 

"And who said I would let it end?" He didn't miss the small shiver that ran through their body, "Good luck finding anyone to be your sugar daddy in here when everyone knows you are mine. Whether you admit it or not. I like to hunt, Tesla. Being cooped up in this place has denied me my need for the chase, and you have given it back to me." The call for morning chow came on and the doors opened, "So run little rabbit, run and give me some fun." All bravado Tesla may have had left their body at the icy chill in Nnoitra's voice and they didn't hesitate the push past the tower of a man and run for the crowd, trying to ignore the dark laugh that followed them.


	15. Who's Your Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tesla tries his luck finding a new partner, but a big toothed smile that promises pain keeps people at bay. How long will Tesla last without protection before he goes back to Nnoitra, or something worse happens?
> 
> Jumps from Telsa to Hanataro/ Kenpachi and back to Tesla
> 
> Sexual events include  
> Handjobs, Thighjob, oral and molestation.

"What?"

 

"I said you have good form. You know, weight lifting and stuff?" Tesla blushed as they fiddled with their back pockets, rubbing the sweat of their palms off on the harsh fabric. They didn't know the guy; just some big muscular guy with a short Mohawk and a horseshoe mustache. He eyed Tesla up and down as he continued doing his curls, his bicep bulging with each lift. Tesla blushed and tried to think of how Luppi would handle this; that boy was a much more confident flirt.

 

"You don't look like you lift much kid," The older man said with a smirk, making Tesla's blush grow and become a bit more confident. Taking a soft deep breath, Tesla straddled the bench facing the weight lifter, leaning forward, and bracing their body on their arms, trying to look alluring.

 

"Nah, I mostly did track and field in school. Mostly light weight, if any. Ya know, you kind of remind me of my old coach." Tesla gave him a wink scooting a little closer. By now the guy had gotten the picture and had dropped his weights to the ground, leaning in to get closer to the blonde.

 

"Oh? And were you one of those little boys who had a crush on his teachers?" He took Tesla's chin in between his thumb and index finger knuckle, lifting their face a little closer and showing some dominance.

 

"Maybe it makes me like you? Want to give me some private workouts, Coach?" The feeling of being dirty wasn't as strong as when they spoke to Nnoitra, perhaps because they didn't think this guy could be any worse. But as they licked their bottom lip to make it seem plumper, the older man seemed to have noticed something off in distance, distracting him from Tesla's flirting. Tesla looked behind them and couldn't hold back a "tch" and a glare as said ex-partner leaned against and unused basketball hoop, arms folded and just  _smiling_ at the pair. When he had both their attention, he lifted a single finger to his neck and did motion of slitting his throat. Tesla glared back in defiance, but his potential partner was easily intimidated, getting up quickly without a word and going to run the track. Tesla watched him leave feeling a bit defeated, especially when they saw him fervently talking to some of the other inmates on the track. Getting up, Tesla stomped back inside, sitting down at a lone table to think, sadly that didn't last long. 

 

"Get the picture yet babe?" Tesla didn't even bother to look up at Nnoitra as he sat himself next to him. They couldn't however hide their shiver when the dangerous man started playing with a lock of their hair, which had grown a bit since they had been incarcerated. 

 

"Just leave me alone,  _please."_

 

"Ya know, I kind of like you with this longer hair. Much more  _feminine,_ ” Nnoitra smirked down when he saw a twitch in Tesla's eyes, small but noticeable and seemed to be a quick reflex to prevent the forming of tears, "Keep growing it out." It was a dark purr, closer to Tesla's ear than they expected. 

 

"I'll hack it off with a plastic knife if I have to!" Tesla barked at him, getting up and storming away from the chuckling madman. Little did they know this didn't go unnoticed by a certain thug of the yard. 

 

Oh, how Tesla wished Luppi was around to talk to, but Grimmjow made it very clear that Luppi  _"Has his own shit to deal with and isn't going to be anybody’s therapist” and_ since then the bluenette had become very protective of his lover who was only seen getting food and bringing it back to the cell. They were lucky that Pops and some of his men would let him sneak in to bunk in their cells, but Tesla could see that it was getting on their nerves; they needed a new man and fast. Today they volunteered to cover Luppi's library duties and hoped Nnoitra didn't want to check a book out and bother them. 

 

"Hey cutie, hear you lookin for a new daddy,"  _Aw shit!_  They didn't know if Yammy was as bad as Nnoitra or worse. 

 

"Piss off Yammy!" Tesla hissed, eyeing the guards that were on duty with them; they eyed the two inmates but mostly conversed among themselves.

 

"Now now, don't be so hostile," Yammy leaned over Tesla, making it look like he was reaching for a book, but Tesla felt claustrophobic knowing Yammy was pressing himself close to them on purpose. "So, what happened? The Knife crap in the sac?"

 

"Actually, it never got that far!" Tesla huffed, rolling the cart of books they were putting away intentionally over the large man's foot, who held back a groan of pain as he glared at the blonde, "I left him for being an abusive ass. So that should say something about your chances with me."  Tesla heard something that sounded like "cunt" under Yammy's breath before turning the corner. And when they were sure he was not following, Tesla leaned against the shelving and started to hyperventilate. It was Brock all over again; the pressure on their back, the filthy breath in their ear. Tesla tried to hold back the sobs that shook them before jumping from a hand on his shoulder. 

 

"O-oh! I am so sorry. Didn't mean to startle you, I was just making sure you are okay." Tesla looked down at the petite young man, about the same size as Luppi, but with longer hair and blue doe eyes. He was in a guard’s uniform, but it had a red cross on the lapel pins instead of swords or shields. 

 

"You’re the medic of the prison?"

 

"Yeah, heh. My name is Hanataro Yamada," Hanataro smiled at them, and for a guard it seemed to be a genuine smile. Tesla recalled Luppi and Saber saying the medic was a sweet person who didn't make anyone uncomfortable.  _Well except for his total uke cuteness!_  Tesla held back a chuckle as they recalled the extra commentary from Luppi, and they had to admit; the young man was cute. 

 

"Tesla. Tesla Lindocruz."

 

"Oh! That is right, I have an appointment with you tomorrow for a checkup. But I have some free time if you want to get it over with now," Hanataro leaned over and eyed Yammy who was still nursing his foot, "Might help you get away from the jerk."

 

"How do you kno-"

 

"He's done his fair share of bad things to send people my way. I always have at least three guards with me if he ever comes in." Hanataro gave an assuring smile before signaling Tesla to follow, relaying to the other guards he was taking Tesla. 

 

 

"Well all your vitals seem to be okay. So now just a few questions that will determine the rest of the exam. Okay?" Hanataro grabbed a clipboard and pen, sitting across from Tesla, who had become surprisingly relaxed just by the kind doctor’s energy. When his patient nodded, he continued. 

 

"How sexually active were you before incarceration? S-sorry these are so personal. B-but it is important."

 

"Well," Tesla didn't really know how to respond, "I mean do you know what I am in here for?" 

 

"Nope. And I don't care unless you feel it helps me help you." Hanataro smiled at him, still holding pen to paper and waiting.

 

"Well, um.... I was assaulted by my mother's husband. It didn't go all the way, just some...some groping. Closest thing before getting locked up." Tesla felt a lump in their throat and before they knew it there was a box of tissues being handed to them from a saddened Hanataro, who then put a hand on their knee as a sign of understanding and comfort. 

 

"And since then?" Hanataro gave a look that said there was no bluffing or hiding the things that went on with the inmates. 

 

"I... I had a...." Tesla made use of the tissues to wipe their eyes as it became hard to speak, "You know the term 'muscle'?" Hanataro nodded, "W-well I had one of those until I couldn't handle the abuse. A-and I did some blo- oral to him," Hanataro took notes, "H-he fingered me, roughly...and that's it I guess." Tesla sniffled as the guilt of what happened seeped in. "I guess I shouldn't complain; you've seen worse I'm sure."

  
"Abuse is abuse! There are no levels that make one person's trauma worse than others!" Hanataro burst with emotion, surprising Tesla since he seemed so docile. But his words did make Tesla feel a bit better. Hanataro gave them a moment to calm down before proceeding, "I will swap your mouth and test it for STD's. And.... I am sorry, but I feel I should give a prostrate exam to make sure there was no damage." Tesla shuddered, but understood. Hanataro grabbed a few swab sticks and ran them along the insides of Tesla's mouth, leaving it feeling dry and itchy. After giving Tesla some water, Hanataro put on a glove but just sat there, waiting for Tesla to prepare. 

 

Tesla started to shake, but knowing that Hanataro wouldn't hurt him, they slowly lowered their pants and boxers till they were that their ankles. Taking deep, shuddering breaths, they placed their hands on the table behind them and bent over. Giving a small nod that they were ready, Hanataro was very careful to not scare them. 

 

"I am going to insert a finger with some lube okay? It's going to be really slow. These are my hands spreading you okay," Each time Hanataro did something he was very vocal, making sure Tesla knew to let him know if they needed to stop. Tesla let out a hiss when the finger was inserted, the weird coldness of the lubricant making them quiver. "Sorry. Okay, are you ready for another? There will only be two." Tesla nodded and white knuckled the table as another finger entered them, trying so hard not to remember the good feeling of when Nnoitra touched them in the shower, nor the painful moment in the cell. When a shock ran up their body, Tesla bucked and gasped, eyeing over their shoulder in worry as Hanataro rubbed their back to calm them down. "It's okay, that was your prostrate. It is perfectly normal to feel w-well pleasure from it." Hanataro waited until Tesla relaxed a bit more before continuing the examination. "Well I don't feel anything, has it hurt to go the bathroom? Maybe your partner's nails scratched the insides?" Tesla shook their head no, afraid of how they would sound if they spoke. "Okay, I am withdrawing them now. You can use the tissues to clean up and I will let them know you are headed back to the block. 

 

"Y-you're, *ahem* not going to have me escorted?" Tesla looked back at Hanataro, who was leaving the small office to give them some privacy. Hanataro looked back with a smile, "No. I like to show a little trust to everyone, so long as they don't tarnish it." 

 

"Thank you." Tesla didn't know what else to say; Luppi and Falcon were the only people who had really shown them kindness, but here was a guard of all people being so understanding. With the same soft smile, Hanataro left the room for Tesla to wipe themselves off and get decent before leaving through the door they came in.

 

~~~~~Hanataro~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Um, Warden?" Hanataro knocked on the office door, having just finished his checkup with Tesla, and needed to request some help for his next patient. 

 

"Yamada? Come in," Zaraki's deep voice called, and before the door opened, the tall man went from slouching at his desk to sitting up and looking a bit more professional, wanting to impress the little medic that had caught his attention. 

"S-sorry to bug you Warden. But I need to make an extra guard request." Hanataro gave a small bow when entering, despite Zaraki's insistence that he didn't need to be so formal with him. In saving Tesla from being harassed by Yammy, he remembered that the large man was his next appointment, having the list go by last name. 

 

"Someone giving ya trouble?" Zaraki stood up and walked around his desk, leaning against it, and folding his arms, a displeased look on his face. It may have been just a week since their meeting, but since then, Kenpachi could clearly see that Hanataro was nothing but the embodiment of kindness. It didn't matter if it was a guard or an inmate, he made sure everyone was not only healthy, but emotionally stable. If someone was stressed or mad, the medic would lend an ear and a safe place. The kid was so different from the Warden and any of the other guards, but he handled such a gloomy place with a smile, not brute force. 

 

"Ah, well there is one prisoner, Llargo. I have an appointment with him tomorrow and h-he is...well he's-" Hanataro was stopped by a hand being raised to silence him. Grabbing his computer pad, Kenpachi typed in the name Llargo to get the criminal record. 

 

**_ LLargo, Yammy  _ **

_7' 6 1/2"_

_668 lb._

_Charges: Assault and Battery, Assault with a deadly weapon, Drug trafficking, '_

Zaraki's eyes focused on two key words before he eyed Hanataro. 

_**Rape, Sodomy** _

 

"A real piece of shit huh?" Zaraki commented, tossing the pad down on his table before resuming his arms folded stare down at Hanataro. 

 

"W-well yes. He's done some bad things since being incarcerated too. That is in his file I believe. And the last time he was in my office...." Hanataro shuddered as he remembered how the large man had not so subtly groped his rear and had made the boy grab his groin. He could still hear the dark lust in the man's voice when he said, "It hurts doc. Kiss it and make it better?" before giving a bellowing laugh as the guard that was with him pulled Hanataro away and threatened the man with a taser. 

 

Hanataro's discomfort did not go unnoticed by Kenpachi, and it make him boil with rage. What did that guy do? Did he try and....  _Anyone who even thinks of touching my Hana is going to see the bottom of my shoe stomping their skull in. Wait, my Hana?_

 

"He tried to do something to you?" Zaraki growled, the words  **Rape** and  **Sodomy**  repeating in his brain.  

 

"Well, he just did some intimidation tactics that... well let's just say were intimidating." Hanataro didn't even have a smile on his face when he spoke; it was a gentle pout of fear and recollection. Zaraki never wanted to see the boy without a smile. 

"And when is this shit due for to meet you?"

 

"I set it up for eleven hundred hours. I just want to get it over and done with. I already looked into the scheduling of shifts and there are at least two guard that can-"

 

"I'll be there at ten hundred hours to get ready with you," Zaraki interrupted, walking over to Hanataro who was already stammering about not wanting to inconvenience him. "Relax. No skin of my nose. Besides, I want to measure this fucker up myself. He may be a guy I deal with often if what you say is true." He put a large hand down on Hanataro's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze, " and I wouldn't really forgive myself if something happened to you."  _Holy shit did I just say that? Fuck of all the things to say, eh?_ Kenpachi looked down and noticed a blush made its way across Hanataro's cheeks. Being his usual bold self, Kenpachi place his other hand on the younger man's other shoulder, leaning down to see the glow of lust start to enter those ocean blue eyes. It was hard to control himself.

 

"W-warden," Hanataro didn't know what to say; here was his superior who most would find terrifying, being so gentle and concerned for a little nobody like him. No one had ever given him such consideration.  _B-but he's my Warden. M-my superior! There' no- mph!_  Hanataro's eyes snapped wide before fluttering closed as Kenpachi' lips smashed into his; not too violently, but the passion behind them and the hand that wrapped around his skull and pressed him close did take his breath away. At first Hanataro gripped the larger man's lapels with uncertainty, before feeling the brush of Kenpachi's tongue on his bottom lip. In a gasp he pulled away, looking up at the dark honey brown eyes, glowing with animalistic lust.

 

"No Warden for you, Hana. Call me Kenpachi or anything else." Zaraki smiled down before ghosting his lips over Hanataro's, letting him initiate the second kiss to show he did indeed want the older man as much as he wanted him. 

 

"K-Kenpachi," Hanataro whispered, before bashfully pressing his lips against said man's.  It soothed the healer, and his hands loosened and went up and around broad stone shoulders, moaning when large hands cupped his rear, lifting him closer to the warmth of Kenpachi's battle worn body. It felt like he was spinning, and ends up they were for a second, so that he could be set down on the desk behind them.  Breaking the kiss, Zaraki went to attacking the soft pale throat, licking, and sucking just above the shirt collar so that no one could miss it. Hanataro gasped and grabbed the large hands that were proceeding to undo his uniform. "W-wait!" Zaraki's head lifted and he gave Hanataro a soft smirk before cupping his face in his hands. 

 

"Do you trust me, Hana?" He asked, pressing their foreheads together. 

 

"Y-yes, b-but I-"

 

"Then trust me to not take this further than you want it to. Let me make you feel good Hana. But if you are afraid at any time, I promise I will stop." Zaraki's hands slowly slid back down to the buttons he was undoing and when Hanataro gave no sign of resisting, he smirked and decided to skip the middle man and rip the shirt open, buttons scattering everywhere. He just loved the sound of Hanataro's gasp and wanted more sweet noises from the soft skinned boy. Leaning down he gave his little lover's neck one last nibble before going down his collar bone, lapping at the hollow dip of the sternum. Soft hands threaded through his mane of hair, encouraging him as he tasted the salty sweat that started to speckle Hanataro's heated skin. Kneeling down, the tall man became level with soft blossom pink nipples, slowly pebbling from arousal. He gave the left one a flick or two with his tongue before swallowing the whole pectoral into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue on the latched nipple. 

 

"Ah~! K-Kenpachi!" Hanataro's legs wrapped around the large man's upper half, his hands still deep in long black hair gripped harshly as he wrapped his arm around the warden's head, shaking and bucking from the sensations.  A chuckle vibrated in Zaraki's mouth before he let go to take the now fully erect nipple in his teeth and tug, growling at the mewls and cries he earned. While teething the nipple and areola, he brought his hand up from rubbing Hanataro's hips to massage and pinch the other nipple, making sure it was just as hard. When satisfied, Zaraki went back to swallowing Hanataro's cries and took advantage of the small open mouth to play with the other's tongue. When they finally broke the kiss for Hanataro to catch his breath, a single thread of saliva kept their tongues connected, as if the appendages didn't want to be taken away from each other. 

 

"Hana, I want you to touch me." Kenpachi purred into his ear, licking the small lobe. His pants had become increasingly tight, each throb pressing it harder and harder into the fabric. 

 

Hanataro warily looked down at the larger man's crotch, his breath hitching when he saw just how well-endowed his superior was. He didn't exactly know how well he could satisfy the older man, but just the fact he asked him to, and not just forced him to touch it, made Hanataro feel safer.  _He is rough, but it doesn't hurt really. A-and he has been keeping his promise._ Summoning up some courage Hanataro palmed the bulge, jumping a bit when it throbbed against his touch. A warm groan from Kenpachi let him know he did something right, and became a bit bolder and started to stroke up and down. 

 

"Good Hana. Damn good," Zaraki moaned, rubbing the adorable man's soft hips and waist. Up and down, back and forth and, every so often letting his fingers dip into past the pant line, tickling erogenous zones Hanataro didn't even know he had. It wasn't enough though for Kenpachi and he pleaded, “Take it out Hana. It is so  _hard,_ ” growling and grinding into Hana's hand. Hanataro softly nodded, still a bit shaky.  Kenpachi pulled back to watch the soft petite hands fiddle with his buckle, struggling a little bit. But Kenpachi was patient and smiled encouragingly when his button and fly were undone, his cock pushing its way out of the gap between his boxers. It was fully erect, head a violent dark tan compared to the thick veined shaft. 

 

Hanataro didn't know why the site of his cock made him feel so hot. He went to medical school and had seen plenty of naked men and women in his training. But in this moment, a hot pit in his stomach grew. Slowly he wrapped his hand around the veiny shaft, embarrassed at how small his hand was compared to the girth. But looking up at Kenpachi with an almost ashamed look, he earned a soft kiss on forehead and a hand around his wrist, slowly helping him start pumping again. When Hanataro kept up the pleasurable rhythm Zaraki wanted, he released his wrist and decided to return the favor. 

"Ah~! K-Kenpa- ha~"

 

"You've gotten hard Hana. You're so sexy when you’re like this." Kenpachi took to his little lover's lips again, muffling his cries as he unzipped him and took his proportionate to size erection out to stroke it.   _Cute_ , Zaraki thought as the wrapped his thumb, index and middle finger around it. It felt like he had just started before the grip on his own cock got a bit stronger and then faltered in strokes, Hanataro breaking the kiss to cry. 

 

"I- ah! - I'm s-sorry. I've never, HA~~~~!" suddenly Kenpachi felt a hot sticky wetness strike his palm. Looking down he saw the watery white fluid still spurting against his hand and forearm. When he heard the whimpering start, he quickly looked to a teary little medic. "S-sorry. I didn't.... I haven't ever been with someone and..." Hanataro sniffled, beet red with embarrassment. 

 

"Hana, relax. I am glad you felt that good," Kenpachi smiled down, taking his clean hand to cup the younger one's face and wipe away a tear. Hanataro leaned into the palm, eyes closed and a soft smile on his face. "I wanna try something Hanataro. It needs you to drop your pants." When doe eyes looked back up anxiously, he quickly added, "I don't plan on going all the way. Just want to make use of this," he lifted his cum covered hand and gave a wink. Blushing, Hanataro slid off the desk, gravity assisting with his pants and boxers as he tugged them down. He let the older man position him to bend over with hands on the desk, a large booted foot pushing his legs apart. The slick of his own cum was rubbed on his thighs, making him shiver, with anticipation or feeling grotesque he wasn't sure. "Close your legs now." Zaraki panted, animalistic desire growing as he eyed Hanataro's bent over frame. The boy may have been petite, but his soft bum and thighs were surprisingly thick for his stature.  _I just want to bite them till they bruise. Maybe next time,_  Zaraki planned, licking his lips as he pulled his own bottoms down to his knees and aimed his cock. Noticing the shudder in his lover's body when he pressed his head against their inner thigh he was quick to wrap a strong bicep around his middle, kissing the connection of neck and shoulder and whispering reminders to Hanataro of his promise and other sweet nothings. 

 

"K-kenpachi? W-what are you- Oh! Oh m-m-my!" Hanataro felt the thick cock slide slowly between his squeezed thighs, his own cum and sweat a lubricant to help it move along until it went past his thighs and to the other side, his cock looking much smaller in comparison when it rested on the massive appendage. 

 

"It's called a thigh job babe, and you definitely have the legs for it. Squeeze a little tighter," Zaraki groaned before pulling back and pushing again, relishing the warm feel as Hanataro followed instruction and pressed his thighs tighter together. "How does it feel Hana?"

 

"W-weird, b-but also good," He admitted, and it was true. Zaraki's cock was high enough between the small bit of fatty tissue on his legs that is was practically between his cheeks too. When Zaraki moved, it rubbed against his perineum, testicles and his shaft. Hanataro felt himself get hard again from the massage like feeling, and in his pleasure, he let his head fall down, their friction in plain sight and adding to and watching it adding to his arousal. 

 

"Fuck Hana, you feel amazing." Zaraki groaned, nipping at the base of his small partner's neck. He started with slow hard thrusts, the smacking of his hips against Hanataro's rear echoing and joining the heavy breathing and moans. "You like it? Want more?" He took Hanataro by the hair and yanked, not too rough, but enough to tug his head up to turn and look back at him, a wolfish grin plastered on his face as Hanataro panted back at him. 

 

"Y-yes, Ken-Kenpachi! Ah~,"

"Say you want more," He growled, grinding against the young man and taking his bottom lip between his teeth in a rough kiss. His desire to fuck rough and hard the way he liked it was tugging at his body, but his heart wouldn't dare let him hurt Hanataro and risk losing him as a partner. 

 

"I- I want-mph!"  _H-he's being so rough, b-but why do I like it,_ "m-more." Hanataro felt the heat in his belly again, this time growing a lot slower paced because of the lack of tightness, but growing still from the friction. 

 

"Better than that." Zaraki released Hanataro's hair to grab his rear with harsh smack, testing its cushioning and not being disappointed when the tissue shook and molded in his hands as he squeezed. 

 

"P-please, please rub against me more~" Hanataro whimpered, slowly pressing his rear back in time with Kenpachi's thrusts. 

 

"Rub what babe? I wanna hear what you want," Zaraki didn't know how much longer he could hold back, but he just had to hear how sexy his little flower's voice was begging for him, saying dirty things; sexual things that only he would ever get to hear him say. 

 

"Y-your c-cock." Hanataro's face was ruby red, having never even considered his first real sexual activity would be so kinky, "Please, rub your cock between my s-sticky thighs more. M-make me feel good. I want my thighs to make you c-cum." Hanataro didn't know why Zaraki all of a sudden stopped moving, until he felt a strong pulse between his legs and the thick cock grow even harder.  _Did that j-just turn him on?_

 

"Fuck! Hana!" Zaraki grabbed harshly to the small hips and slammed his cock as hard as he could between those squeezing muscles before going into a faster rhythm.   _Holy shit that was fucking hot! I can't wait to make you say even more dirty things Hana~_  and Zaraki could just picture it. He would show the small lover so many of his sexual fantasies he had been having about him. One he was especially looking forward to being was of Hanataro being in a cute candy striper's outfit and pretending to take care of him. He would lay in bed like he was injured and his little nurse would sponge bathe him, which would turn into a blowjob, before riding his erect cock with nothing but stockings and the little hat left on him. 

 

"Ah~! I'm gonna-a-again-!" Hanataro cried, the sped-up thrusting leading to delicious friction. He was on the verge before he heard one dark whisper in his ear that made him come undone. 

 

" _Cum, Hana. Cum and cry my name_."

 

"KENPACHI!!!" Hanataro cried as he body spasmed from his second orgasm that day. He shuddered and panted, letting out a long groan when he felt the head of Kenpachi's cock wedge between his legs and the hot wetness of thick cum coating him. It was so much that it pushed past his thighs and slid down the front and back of his legs, thick and creamy. He smiled when he was pulled closer to Kenpachi's frame, the hot panting of his name and praises ticking his ear and warming his heart. 

 

"You know this makes you mine, right?" Kenpachi asked, nuzzling into Hanataro's hair and inhaling the boy natural sweet scent, "I am a bit selfish that way. And I ain't the nicest man in the world." He was hesitant to ask if Hanataro really wanted this relationship, worried he would get scared and say, "let's wait" which usually was a scapegoat for "no".

 

"I think you are kinder than you think you are," Hanataro leaned back against him, lifting a hand up to cup the scarred cheek, looking deep into that singe eyes still glazed from lust, "And I like how honest you are. Heh, a bit blunt but honest," He giggled when he saw Kenpachi look away in embarrassment, "I have never felt so safe with someone before." Leaning up he kissed Kenpachi's chin before letting the large man pick him turn him around to embrace him. It felt so right for both of them; for Kenpachi it was how well Hanataro fit against him, and for Hanataro it was warmth of Kenpachi's body and the thick cum sliding down his legs. 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tesla~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As they walked the corridors, following the signs for the block to the "T" so that they kept Hanataro's kindness and trust, it felt weird for them to walk with the feeling of still some lubricant deep within the ring of muscles. They didn't dare insert their fingers or tissue really in them; it just felt too uncomfortable. It was around dinner time and everyone was headed to dining when they arrived at the block. In the shuffle to the food line, Tesla was shoved and elbowed until they were out of line, which was not usually such an aggressive situation, before they felt their arm grabbed in a harsh grip and pulled into darkness. Shoving away whoever grabbed them, Tesla saw they were in the unused shower room. 

"Where we first met cutie," Tesla paled when they turned around and Yammy was standing there, Shirtless and already having his pants loose. 

 

"T-the cameras." Was all Tesla could squeeze out of their dry throat.  

 

"I had a friend take care of those babe, why? Don't wanna give a show?" Yammy stalked towards them, his erect cock released from his pants. Poor Tesla's panic had them froze, not even taking to flight or fight instinct.  _Why? Why is it me? Why are all these monster's after me?_  Yammy's thick finger's wrapped around their neck, pressing them into the tile wall face first. The tile was so cold it burned their skin, and the horror of feeling their own pants drop down to their knees brought on more tremors. 

 

"P-please, please don’t!" Tesla tried to cry but the fingers squeezed hard enough to make it hard to speak. 

 

"Don't worry bitch. You're gonna love this." Tesla bit their lip till it bled when Yammy inserted a finger inside them. "What's this? Had a visit to the little doc? That's good, I don't have to work hard." He pumped his finger in Tesla harder and harder, making them gasp and wriggle to escape. When eyeing the doorway to see if anyone could maybe see them or hear them, they were shocked to see the one person that always seemed to be their shadow. 

 

"Who do you belong to?" he gently asked from the doorway, Tesla more reading his lips than hearing it. Tesla shook and quickly eyed their back when Yammy pulled his digit out, and it looked like he was getting ready to take Tesla as they were. Eyeing back the doorway, Tesla's teary eyes begged for salvation. "Who’s your daddy?" Tesla started to whimper and fight to speak, and when they felt the hand on their neck loosen and slide to their shoulder to hold them in place they cried out the answer that would save them. 

"N-Nnoitra is my master! Nnoitra is my d-daddy! Daddy help me!" Yammy's head snapped over to where Nnoitra leaned against the frame, smile growing wide as he heard his pet's declaration. 

 

"You heard him Yammy," Nnoitra stalked over to them, smirk growing wider and wider as he pulled his shank out of his pocket that he had used not so long ago to get the older man to back off. "I warned you before, a gift I don't usually give, much less twice." letting the makeshift blade dance between his fingers, he watched as Tesla dropped to a fetal position on the floor when they were let go, and Yammy quickly pulling his pants up. 

 

"H-hold on Knife! The bitch was open game, everyone said he left you."

 

"Well they were wrong. That toy is mine and I'll prove it. Tesla, come!" It as a barked order, and a snap of his fingers pointed to the ground next to him. When Tesla fixed their pants and went to stand, Nnoitra added to the order, " _On your knees."_  Tesla didn't care; they crawled over to the one-eyed assassin, wrapping around his hard leg and nuzzling into the kneecap. "Good pet," Nnoitra smiled down at him and ran his long fingers through their hair, gently scratching their scalp. "Good pet. Is that to your  _satisfaction_  Yammy? As I said, I don't usually give pardons, much less twice. And this is the second time you have damaged my property." Nnoitra took a step towards the bulking man, who was now white as a sheet. 

 

"And what the fuck is going on here?" In the doorway was a group of guards. The bald one with the bokken was the one who called out, and while the tone came across as angry, there was a smile on his face and his hand itched to pull the fake blade on his hip. While his back was to the guards, Nnoitra grabbed Tesla's arm to appear to be helping them up. In that movement Tesla felt the dangerous dance of the small blade being slid in their shirt, sliding down their back to rest where their shirt tucked into their pants. They eyed up quickly at their master, whose face read  _don't let that slip or else._

 

"This fucker," Nnoitra thumbed to Yammy, who was still sweating like a pig, "was trying to rape my bunkmate. Simply keeping the order, _sir_." 

 

"Is that right? And what makes you think you can just do our job?"

 

"Oh, knock it off Ikkaku," The feminine guard walked up and put his hand on the bald one, apparently Ikkaku. "In any case we now know who broke the cameras again." 

 

"Yumichika," Ikkaku huffed, upset his fun was interrupted. But when he eyed Tesla's shaking frame close to Nnoitra, shaking violently and clinging to the older man for dear life, he sighed and knew that the situation was not the place or time for a fight. "Alright alright. You two get out of here. And  _you_ ," He pulled his bokken out and pointed it at Nnoitra, who looked down at it with boredom, "next time you get a guard. We don't like how you punks have had free reign and your own law.  _We_ keep the peace in this shithole, go it?"

 

"Of course,  _sir_ ," Nnoitra smirked, wrapping his arm around the blonde, escorting the hiccuping frail body back to their cell, leaving Yammy to the guards. 

 

"Get in here!" Nnoitra snarled, shoving Tesla into the small room, who barely kept their balance as they stumbled into the bunk bed. He still had his smile on his face, but his single eye, glowed with anger, making Tesla flinch in submission. "You have denied me for a  _week._ A  _week_. I had fun with our cat and mouse game, but now you need to pay your dues." Still shaken from Yammy's attack, Tesla quickly nodded in acceptance before dropping to their knees and freeing Nnoitra's erection. "Quick to obey? Did you miss my protection pet? Do you now see where you belong?" Nnotira crooned mockingly, petting Tesla's head as they took him into their mouth with vigor. "I can't hear you," He kept his hand in Tesla's hair, keeping them bobbing their head on his cock. 

 

" _yesh, mashlur,"_ (Yes master) Tesla tried to say around the appendage filling their mouth. They didn't want to feel anything form it; feeling was just too hard. They failed to keep their head down; a vow they made the moment they were found guilty. They made a deal with a demon and could never get away.  _I made this bed. And now I have to spread my legs in it._ Tesla started to tear up as they tried to discipline themselves to accept their fate and forgo their feelings; Master Nnoitra's happiness was what mattered most now. 


	16. Silence is not Consent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tesla tries so hard to be an emotionless puppet. Hanataro lets loose some secret desires of his own

 

  
"Good little bitch." Nnoitra sighed as he came once again in Tesla's mouth. Since coming back to the room, he had received a back massage and at least three blowjobs within the past three hours. Tesla hollowed out their cheeks as they swallowed all his cum. They pulled back and sat back on their heels, looking up at their master and waiting for any more instruction. While he enjoyed the pleasure he was receiving, Nnoitra was a bit.... not concerned.... more wary of the emotionless stare he was receiving than anything else. The kid didn't moan or whimper, didn't show any resistance or pleasure; if something didn't change soon he was going to get bored.

 _"Anything_ else Master Nnoitra?" And there is was again; the title. Since saving him from Yammy he heard nothing but "Yes Master Nnoitra" or "Is something wrong Master?" and it was getting on his nerves. If he was going to be addressed as Master or Daddy, it was to be while fucking the blonde senseless, earning cries of passion and praise.

"Get on the bed." Nnoitra patted the mattress next to him, eyeing as Tesla's expression didn't change but rather like a robot they sat on the bed, once again on their knees leaning on their heels. "Lay down." Again, he was obeyed without hesitation. Crawling atop them like a spider over a fly, he hovered over Tesla, his long black hair curtaining their emotionless face. He wanted to see the glow in their eyes again; he  _would_ see it again. Nnoitra pressed his lips to theirs, rubbing their bottom lip between his own to give room for his tongue to dance along their teeth. Tesla didn't open their mouth, or even press their lips back to his. That just wouldn't do. 

 

"Mph!" Tesla finally did make noise when teeth came down harshly on their bottom lip, threatening to make them bleed. Wincing, they felt tears dance on their lashes, and quickly blinked them away. Thought they didn't go unnoticed. 

 

"Am I going to have to tell order you to do everything?" Nnoitra growled, releasing their lip and keeping their eyes locked with theirs, "To kiss? To moan? To feel?" He grabbed their hair in vice and tugged at it to lift their head up and expose their neck. Any hickies he had given them were gone by now, and he needed to fix that. "If I wanted a lifeless doll to fuck I'd order one. I want you Tesla." He saw their eyes grow wider and more shimmering tears breach their lashes. Quickly, Tesla turned their face to the side, ignoring the painful tug it gave to their hair. 

.

"S-stop," they tried to hide their face deeper into the pillow behind them, "don't say things like that." 

 

_So that's what you need._

 

"I want you, Tesla." Nnoitra repeated, leaning down and latching onto the neck now exposed to them, earning more whimpers. 

 

"N-no, don't say it. I can't-"  _I don't want to feel anything! It hurts too much. And he doesn't feel for me. He's just playing with me._

 

"I want your body," He nipped at their clavicle, "I want to hear your moans and cries," He unbuttoned their shirt to show more skin, his tongue skating over flesh in intricate figure eights. 

 

"I don't want to-," Tesla hiccupped, "J-just get it over with already." 

 

"You don't want to what Tesla? You don't want to have me make you feel good?" Nnoitra's hot breath tickled a nipple to hardness, "I want you to enjoy every minute of this Tesla. And don't you want to obey  _Master?"_  Taking the bud in his mouth, he was rewarded with Tesla's bucking body and soft cry. 

 

"N-no, I don't want to feel anything~!" They couldn't hide the moan in their voice. Their wall was broken and every time they would try to build a new tier it was smashed down by Nnoitra's touch. 

 

"Not feel? What fun is there in that?" Nnoitra asked, out of play but also in his own curiosity. When Tesla didn't answer he leaned back up to whisper in their ear. "I asked you a question, pet." And Tesla bucked again when Nnoitra's fingers took to his untouched nipple to give a harsh squeeze. 

 

"Ah~ I- I don't want to feel. It hurts to feel!" Tesla felt their nipple be freed and the bed shift as Nnoitra raised up off them. 

 

"Look at me Tesla." They took a deep breath, trying to stop their tears, before looking at a very stern one-eyed glare. "What the fuck is any of that supposed to mean?"

 

"F-feelings only lead to hurt," Tesla muttered, their defenses building up again with each word, "Luppi loves Grimmjow and it hurts him because he knows in the end they are fake. I felt trust for you and lowered my guard. I felt free in my transition but that got me locked up." Their chocolate eyes returned to an emotionless mud brown. Spreading their legs, they put their hands under their legs to help spread them wider, "Feeling only leads to pain, and I am sick of being hurt. So, go ahead and do what you want with me, Master Nnoitra." 

 

"Tch, dumbass," Nnoitra leaned back and slapped one of their legs, "Flip over on all fours then." For some reason it pissed him off even more when he was obeyed, especially with how Tesla stared straight ahead of them and didn't bother to look back at him. He pressed a hand on their back to lower their upper half, making them stick their ass higher for him. He yanked their pants down and spread their cheeks, revealed their swollen rose bud. The ring of muscles was still swollen and throbbing from their unprepared assault from Yammy, making it red and spasm for him. Nnoitra licked his digits, making sure extra saliva coated them before rubbing them against their entrance, before sticking his index in them. They didn't really feel much pain when he had only one finger in them. When more were added, then came the pain. 

 

 _S-shit._ Tesla bit into the pillow they had buried their face into to resist making noise. Their knuckles were white with how tight they squeezed the feather stuffed fabric, trying to relax their tense muscles as they felt three long digits scissor their insides, rubbing against walls testing the elasticity of their rectum. And then it hit; that zing of electricity up their spine like when Hanataro had brushed against their prostate. Only these shocks of pleasure were stronger and had an after-wave of pain with how sharp it was being stabbed by those long fingers. Tesla bit harder into the pillow to silence their cries, but couldn't hold back the way their body bucked and shook with each attack on the bundle of nerves deep inside them.  _Ah! O-oh no, I can't!_ They felt their erection harden as their ass was abused, ashamed of the pleasure that was building up in them. 

 

"Looks like I have to try a little harder to make you squeal," Nnoitra's cruel smile grew as Tesla shook underneath him, wiggling their hips and bucking for him. Pulling his fingers out he used it to spread one of their ass cheeks away from the other, leaving a more open and spasming hole for him to admire. Taking his hand that had been jerking him off to keep hard he spit a few times into the palm to rub on his dick before he felt he was lubed enough. 

 

Tesla’s body froze to a statue when they felt the hot flesh of Nnoitra’s cock press against their opening.  _This is it…he’s really going to…I’m getting raped._  Tesla’s eyes started to water, but they didn’t try to fight them since the tears were quickly being absorbed by the pillow. As the head pushed into them, Tesla let out a pained sob, one loud enough to get past the muffling of the pillow.

 

"F-fuck Tesla,” He earned a woeful moan in response but didn’t pay any heed to it when he finally passed the ring of muscles and was encased in hot magma. He moaned, thumbs rubbing their hipbones as he leaned over to whisper in their ear, "You are so hot and tight. Do you feel me inside you? How does it feel?" His smirk faded a bit when he heard hiccupping and felt the shaking frame below him. "Look at me Tesla." His eyes narrowed as the buried head shook defiantly. Bringing up a hand he wrapped it around Tesla's neck, lifting with enough pressure that they would have no choice but to look at him or struggle breathing more than they were already in the fabric. Tesla's face was crumpled, tear stained red cheeks and bottom lip between their teeth to keep from making more noise. Nnoitra lapped his long tongue along one of the cheeks to taste their tears. "What is it this time?"

 

"I-it hurts," Tesla whimpered, once again having defenses drop under that storm grey eye, "I don't want this. Please, I can't take it." They squeezed their eyes shut in pain as they felt more painful girth be pushed into them. 

 

"Just bear with it for now, it gets easier," Nnoitra ordered softly, believing it was more the pain talking that Tesla. Tesla's eyes cracked open in a wince, looking so innocent and fragile, before looking downcast.

 

"Y-yes, Master." Tesla whimpered, wincing again from Nnoitra's touch as he laid a kiss on their forehead; not out of love or affection, but more out of approval. 

 

"Good," He raised his body back up to take hold of Tesla's waist, giving himself a clear view of his cock pushing deeper into the hot passage. "Mm, so good. Nice and warm, and just for me." He crooned. Once his cock was halfway in, he decided to be nice and give Tesla another rest, especially eyeing how much they shook and whimpered. "Isn't that right, Tesla." It was not a question, it was a statement. 

 

"Y-yes, M-master Nnoitra," Tesla muttered, their chocked sobs racking their body. Their head snapped back in a hiss of pain as they felt Nnoitra start to pull out, just slightly, and push back in, creating a small rocking motion. 

 

"You need to loosen up," He moaned, bringing his hands to Tesla's ass to spread them more, "I can hardly move." 

 

"I- I am trying,  _*gah*,_ M-Master." Tesla took some shaky breaths, but still couldn't find a way to relax their lower muscles.  _It's because I don't want this. B-but I don't want the pain either. Please, just relax a little._ Tesla begged their body to stop clenching, to stop the burning and the pain. 

 

"That's better," Nnoitra panted, his rocking becoming stronger. 

 

 _I-is it? I can't tell._  Tesla still felt the same burning stretch as the cock shifted against their insides. 

 

"Shall we get to work on those squeals?" Nnoitra purred. Without warning, he pulled his cock out an inch and then slammed into Tesla all the way to the hilt.  _God help me! It hurts! Too much-it’s too much._ They fought back the urge to fight; to plead for it to stop or at least slow down. But all thinking left when they felt torn in two, the sudden rush of more girth filling their inside. Tesla screamed.

 

"AH! GAHHHHHH!" It was pain unlike anything they expected, and what made it worse was how the head hit their prostate and sent a small bit of pleasure to mix with it. Nnoitra ground his hips into their rear, reveling pulsating heat around his cock. Each time his cock rubbed against Tesla's prostrate their cries would hitch, letting him now his pet was feeling some pleasure. 

 

"Listen well, Tesla," Nnoitra grabbed their hair and yanked it till they were once again making eye contact, "I don't give a fuck if you love me. I don't even care if you hate me. Emotions are not what I want from you," He licked more tears off his toy's face, reveling in their hiccups and whimpers. "All I want is for you to feel pleasure from pleasing me. To love the feel of me fucking you. To hate every moment I am not inside you. Is that clear, pet?"  Tesla let out another sob when they felt the sensation of his cock pulling out of them and thrusting back in, right into that sensitive bundle of nerves. "Answer me!" 

 

"Y-yes, M-Master," Tesla hissed. They were pushed back down to their pillow, where they buried their face once again and wrapped their arms to squeeze it. They didn't bother to hold back their noises as Nnoitra started to pick up pace, the sound of their bodies smacking and his grunting joining them.  _That is right. I told myself all that matters is my Master's pleasure._ Tesla swallowed hard and started to try and make their noises sound more like they were enjoying it. 

"What's this?" Nnoitra asked in mock curiosity, "Is my dirty slut enjoying my cock?" He picked up more pace, pulling less of himself out to focus on jabbing at Tesla's insides. "Do you like being ass fucked baby?"

 

"Y-yes, ah!" Tesla was surprised when their gasp was not fake, but a real reaction to their prostate being jabbed. Their erection that had deflated from the pain started to get hard again, and each jab made more precum leak out and their cock pulse. 

 

"Yes what?" Nnoitra smacked their ass, "When I call you by name it's 'Master Nnoitra', so what is it when I call you baby?" Nnoitra wanted to hear it again; that sexy cry Tesla gave for him when they wanted his protection in the shower room. 

 

"D-Daddy? Ah!" Tesla cried out as another smack came down on their ass. It hurt, but like the start of sex, the pain mixed with the pleasure. 

 

"That's right," Nnoitra praised, smacking their cheek again, "That's good baby, say it again."

 

"Daddy!" Tesla cried. Another smack came down on their backside. 

 

"And again?" Nnoitra grunted, starting to feel Tesla squeeze him tighter when spanked. 

 

"D-Daddy! Daddy~~!" Tesla moaned as more harsh smacks came. They no longer hid their face in the pillow, letting their voice echo in the cell, hell, probably the whole block. They risked a look back, to see their master's reaction. Nnoitra's face had a mix of a pleased smile and concentration, his eye focused at where they were connected.  _He's happy. Master Nnoitra's happy. Thank God. I want him to be happy. A happy muscle keeps you safe; isn't that what Luppi said?_  "D-does, ah! Does my ass feel good Daddy? Are you feeling g-good.”? Tesla's chest fluttered when his eye met theirs.

 

"Yeah baby, you're nice and tight for me." He leaned over them, grabbing their shoulders from under them to pull them close and make his thrusts stronger, "Daddy's gonna cum. Deep in your fucking ass. You want that, don't you Tesla?" 

 

"Yes Master. Oh, C-Cum in me! I am so close too," and it was true; Nnoitra's body weight made Tesla press into the mattress, their cock rubbing hard against the bed sheets. The friction and the stabbing at their prostate made them feel close. 

 

"Cum Tesla. Let the whole block hear what a dirty bitch you are." Nnoitra grunted, taking their earlobe in between his teeth. 

 

"Yes Daddy! Yes Master! Ah! Oh! I- I can't!" Tesla let out and final chocked gasp as they came, their cock being ground deep into the bed, spreading their spilled see all over their stomach and the sheets. 

 

"F-Fuck! Shit!" Nnoitra snarled, his head pressed hard into the crook of Tesla's neck as his own orgasm was pulled out by the tightness that came with Tesla's. He felt his cock being milked and let his body weight fall on his possession as he took in the sensation. 

 

 _Ah! H-he came inside. I feel it._  Tesla's breath became short under Nnoitra's weight, the hot pulsing sensation of cum being dumped deep inside making them shiver. Finally, the larger man rolled off them, making them moan in some pain as the cock slid out carelessly. Tesla remained in the same position; panting, flat on their stomach, covered in sweat and cum. Nnoitra caught his own breath before turning his head to look over at his pet. 

 

"Come here, Tesla." The blonde rolled their head to face him, a look of tiredness and uncertainty on their face. They slowly raise their upper body, wincing in the pain that rushed up their spine. Nnoitra laid an arm flat under them and pulled them close, their head resting on his chest. 

 

"M-Master?" Tesla asked, something inside them remembering Nnoitra was not a coddler; though they couldn't remember when they heard it. 

 

"This is your reward. Don't make me change my mind." Nnoitra said, eyes closed and laying his hand gently on Tesla's hip. They didn't dare question; only let exhaustion pull them to slumber. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Next Day, At the Medical Office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Um, G-Good morning," Hanataro blushed as he turned and saw Kenpachi Zaraki enter the examination room. He seemed to not be a morning person, though it was almost halfway through the day. Though his face did light up slightly with a smile when he saw his little medic. 

 

"Hey Hana. You feeling okay?" Hanataro blushed even harder, remember the sex they had in his office the evening before. 

 

_W-was that sex? I mean we didn't, b-but we kind of-_

 

"Hello? Earth to Hanataro~" Kenpachi chuckled, knowing by the red-faced expression, his little love was remembering that night. 

 

"Oh! I-I'm fine! I mean we didn't do anything painful so y-yeah um I-I'm great." He quickly covered his face in embarrassment from his rambling and even worse the deep chuckle Zaraki gave him. 

 

"Well that's good to know babe, but I was more referencing being prepared for this asshole you are going to be dealing with in an hour. 

 

"Oh, yeah that," Hanataro's smile faded a bit, "it's just a simple routine checkup." Zaraki came over and wrapped his arms around him. 

 

"He ain't pulling anything over on you with me here." Zaraki leaned down and brushed noses with the smaller man, "You're mine, remember?"

 

"I remember," Hanataro sighed, returning the affection.  _He's always so gently with me, even last night when he touched me, it wasn't that bad._  But then Hanataro's feelings began to turn, as always, negative.  _D-does he see me as fragile? What if he doesn't like the pace our relationship is going? What if-_ "Oh!" Hanataro gave a jump when a pinch to his bum brought him out his inner prattle. 

 

"You’re thinking too much Hana," Kenpachi leaned in nipped at Hanataro's lobe, smirking when he felt shiver go down his lover's body, "Whatcha thinking about?" 

 

"U-um...." Hanataro looked away, not sure if Kenpachi would scold him for his thoughts or confirm them. 

 

"Hanataro Yamada~" Kenpachi purred, a pretend scolding tone, "tell me." He gave Hanataro's cheeks another squeeze, spreading them and lifting in different motions to earn sweet moans. 

 

"I *ha* I don't w-want to burden you," Hanataro wrapped his arms around Kenpachi, nuzzling into his neck and taking in his masculine scent," I j-just want to m-make you happy. I.... I don't want you to think I'm... well,  _delicate._ " He buried his face deeper into the thick neck, trying hard to avoid looking Kenpachi in the eye. 

 

 _Shit. He's too cute for his own good._ "Hana," Kenpachi's hand came up to grip his lover's hair and pull him back, more adrenaline and lust pumping through him when that soft gasp reached his ears and those blue glazed eyes met his, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to not attack you,  _because_ you are so innocent and 'delicate'?" Without warning he yanked Hanataro's head back more and took a harsh bite into his neck, not enough to break skin, but he was damn sure it would bruise quick. 

"AH! K-Kenpachi~!" Hanataro cried, gripping his lover's shoulders harder as he felt the adrenaline from being bit in such a sensitive place set in. 

 

"I want to make you come undone," Zaraki growled into his neck, keeping teeth latched to make sure the mark was clear as day, "I want you squirming under me, begging and moaning. Do you know how many ideas and plans I have to make your tiny ass come undone?" He smirked into the bite when another moan shook his little flower's body. He let go and looked into Hanataro's eyes; a small twinge of doubt that the boy was enjoying such rough play. But when their eyes met, Hanataro's were glowing bright with lust, just as Kenpachi's were starting to. What he didn't expect was for Hanataro to practically jump him, smashing their lips together. Thankfully his reflexes were fast enough that he grabbed a hold of the smaller man before he could slip away. Hanataro brushed his tongue against Kenpachi's mouth before nipping at his thin bottom lip. Growling, accepting the challenge, Zaraki thrust his tongue into the awaiting mouth, quickly winning and tasting every bit of his lover's natural sweetness. They broke the kiss panting, Zaraki still with a shocked expression on his face.  _Holy fucking shit! Where did this Hanataro come from._

 

"I- I want it too," Hanataro whimpered, sliding down his lover's large body before taking his hand and leading him to the examination table; Zaraki till a bit startled by Hanataro's wildcat behavior. 

 

"Hana?" He asked when he saw Hanataro gesture for him to lay down. But he just couldn't deny those begging eyes and sat on the table, laying back when instructed. His cock had become painfully hard in his pants, and he nearly came undone when Hanataro boldly climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. Without hesitation, his little lover sat on his erection, grinding against him. "F-fuck! H-Hana!"

 

"I want you to be rough, Kenpachi," Hanataro leaned down to lay himself on the older man, his petite frame making his head land at just at the warden's chest while keeping their groin's together. "I want you to play rough with me. M-make me yours *ah* r-ruin me for any other." Zaraki's self-control was slipping fast. He his hands gripped Hanataro's hips harshly to press him down harder on his erection. 

 

"Hana, I can be really,  _really_ rough," he growled, trying really,  _really_ hard to keep control, "I could hurt you in ways that are good. But also, in ways that are bad." 

 

"Y-You won't." Hanataro's blush grew as he pulled up in Kenpachi's body, giving signal to be let go so they could be face to face, "Remember? I trust you, K-Kenpachi." And that, is when all control was lost. 

 

"Hana!" Zaraki snarled, smashing their lips together in a harsh kiss of dancing tongues and scraping teeth. He flipped them so he was on top, never breaking the kiss as he worked at Hanataro's pants. He growled at the small gasp that entered his mouth when he yanked pant and underwear up and off his lover. He maneuvered his arms to keep Hanataro's legs up in the air while they kissed, his meaty hands grasping harshly and often smacking the soft flesh of Hanataro's bum. 

 

"Ah~!" Hanataro broke the kiss to cry out from an especially rough spank, his back arching and body shaking. 

 

"You naughty little slut," Zaraki purred, "You get off on punishment? You like being spanked?" He smirked down at the smaller man's erection that had grown fast from the abuse. 

 

"N-no, d-don't say it like that!" Hanataro whimpered.  _I can't believe I said all those things to him. H-he must really think I am slutty._ "I- I've never been with anyone else." 

 

"Hana," Zaraki purred, letting his legs drop and leaning over him, sensing the distress was real. "I know that babe." He kissed away some of the tears that threaten to slip from Hanataro's cheeks, "It's just dirty talk. For fun." He tried to hold back a laugh as realization and then embarrassment came and went of Hanataro's face, which was quickly covered up by small hands.

 

"Oh, I'm making a mess of this."  _I ruined the moment. I am so stupid._

 

"No ya ain't babe," Zaraki chuckled, pulling away the hands hiding his lover's face, "I just wanted to make it clear since ya never done this before." He brushed their noses together again; it just seemed to be a natural display of affection to give the small boy, and it seemed to work. He started to undo the button of Hanataro's top, kissing along the open exposed skin as he went. 

 

"O-okay," Hanataro smiled up. 

 

"But do still say 'no' and shy things," Zaraki's face grew a perverted smile as finished making his lover naked, and Hanataro swore he had 90% of his blood in his face as a reaction, "it's really a turn on." 

 

"K-Kenpachi," Hanataro panted, and before he could say anymore he gasped at how his legs were thrown over Kenpachi's shoulders, his groin in total view. "Ah! D-don't look!" Hanataro cried, covering his face in embarrassment.  

 

"Shut up," Kenpachi growled playfully, nipping at one of the silk smooth thighs, "If I wanna look at ya, I can look at ya." He licked his lips at how erotic Hanataro looked in that moment; starting to shine form sweat, panting, and blushing tearfully up at him past his fingers." 

 

"K-Kenpachi~" 

 

"If you mean for me to stop," Zaraki added, "If you  _really_  want me to stop, or get scared, call me Warden. Okay?"  _Gotta be careful and make sure the kid knows about safe words._

 

"Okay," Hanataro smiled up at him, before worry filled his face and he looked over at the clock on the wall. "K-Kenpachi, Llargo is going to be here soon."  Zaraki's face fell into a sour pout before eyeing the clock as well. His face turned once again into his hungry smile as he looked down at his meal.

 

"Thirty-five minutes, huh? Well let's see how much we can do in that time." He spread Hanataro's cheeks apart and licked his lips at the sight of such a tiny pale pink hole.

 

"B-but between p-play and cleanup, we-"

 

"Who said cleanup was an issue?" Zaraki purred, "Who’s to say I don't want that bastard to see you, a cum covered mess and know he could never get close to having you like I do." 

 

"Ah! N-no, that's embarrassing!" Hanataro whimpered. He felt Zaraki's fingers start dancing along his pucker, testing it's stretch and making him shiver. "L-lube," Hanataro muttered. Zaraki looked down at him with a raised brow, not quite hearing or understanding what he meant. He looked over to the side table, where the tube of lubricant he had used for Tesla's examination was still sitting, and as expected, Zaraki's eyes followed. 

 

"Ah, you dirty boy," a dark chuckled filled the man's voice, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you planned this." He grabbed the tube and started to coat his fingers. 

 

"Y-you're wrong! I just l-left it there from a different appointment!" Hanataro cried as he felt the cold gel being smeared on his crack. Zaraki's fingers threatened to dip into him, but always went back to rubbing along his perineum and entrance.  _Why isn't he-?_ "K-Kenpachi~?"

 

"Yes?" He asked coyly, pressing his finger a bit harder against his Hana's hot entrance, but still not penetrating, "Is there something you want?" 

 

"Kenpachi~, we don't have time~!" Hanataro whimpered, trying to wiggle his rear closer to the rough calloused hand teasing him. 

 

" _I've_  got all the time in the world," Kenpachi chuckled, "You seem to be a hurry for something though."  _Man, the way he wiggles is so sexy._

 

"P-please, I- iwnti" Hana mumbled, voice getting quiet in embarrassment. 

 

"I didn't get that," Kenpachi actually did hear him, but he wouldn't let his cute little lover know that. 

 

"I....want....mm mph, He wiggled more, but Zaraki wrapped an arm around his stomach to hold him flush against him to cease his movement. 

 

"I ain't giving it to ya till you tell me. Loud. and.  _Clear._ " with each space between his words his finger dipped just into the ring of muscles, not even getting past his fingernail before lifting it, loving the mewls and gasps Hana tried and failed to hold back. 

 

"I want to feel it," Hanataro hiccupped, covering his eyes to make it easier to speak.  _If I don't look at him, I don't have to see his reaction._ "F-Finger me, Kenpachi?"

 

"Heh, I could tease you for not looking at me," Zaraki mislead Hanataro with his words so that when is finger went fully sheathed in his ass, Hanataro let out a sexy cry, "But we will work on it." 

 

"Ah! K-Ken- Ah!" Hanataro couldn't speak as the thick finger wiggled insides him, pulling out slow before gabbing in fast. "N-not so rough, Kenpachi~!" he found his body freed his finger removed, worried he had said something wrong. "What- ah!" He was pulled off the table. 

 

"Bend over." Kenpachi ordered, his smile as dark as his tone. Hanataro assumed the same position he had had Tesla in just the other day, bend over with hands on the table. "Spread you ass for me."

 

"B-but- Eep!" Hanataro squealed when a rough hand came back down on his cheeks. 

 

"That's an order. Do it."

 

"Y-yes. S-sorry, Kenpachi~" Hanataro laid his head on the table as his hands went back to spread his cheeks, cool air chilling his overly lubed backside. 

 

"That's better," the older man purred, "Good boy." He slipped his index finger back inside, reveling in the warmth, "God Hana, you like being filled up, don't you?" 

  
"Y-yes." Hanataro whimpered, body shaking as his index finger wiggled and hit his prostate, "Mm, t-there it is~" he panted, biting his bottom lip. He let go of his ass in favor of gripping the table. 

 

"There?" Kenpachi leaned over him, his larger body easily swallowing his in shadow. He pumped his finger a bit harder, his own pleasure coming from just feeling the wet heat his finger was encased in and imagining his cock wrapped in that velvet pleasure. "You want more?"  Zaraki didn't wait for a reply before adding his middle finger, starting to pump them harder. He failed to wait for Hanataro to adjust; he was wrong to do so.

"Ow! ow! S-stop!" Hanataro cried, the sudden stretch spreading stronger as Zaraki started to scissor him.  _It really doesn't feel good._  "Warden!" Hanataro felt the fingers leave him immediately. Faster than he could understand, he was scooped up into Kenpachi's arms, a kiss pressed to his forehead. "K-Kenpachi?"

 

"I'm sorry," Zaraki murmured, pressing more kisses to the top of his lover's soft hair. _I'm such a fucking idiot. I should have known better._

 

 _Is he upset?_  Hanataro heard a bit of pain in the older man's voice. He looked up to Zaraki's, only to see his eyes were averted and he looked... ashamed?

 

"It's okay-"

 

"No, it's not." Kenpachi gave a sigh and looked back down at the small medic, guilt and anger mixing on his face. "I should have known better than to go so rough so fast."

 

"I asked you to though, remember?" Hanataro placed a hand Zaraki's cheek, trying to assure him he was okay. "You made sure I had a way to tell you I needed to slow down. I was just a bit uncomfortable. We didn't have to stop, just slow down." Kenpachi leaned into his hand, kissing his palm with another sigh. 

 

"I have to be honest Hana," He looked back down at his lover with a bit of a blush, "I've...I've never had a male lover before." He looked away again, and his blush seemed to grow across his cheeks. 

 

 _Is he embarrassed_  by..."So?" Hanataro giggled, trying to lighten the mood, "neither have I." 

 

"Yeah, but you knew you were into men, right? Before me I mean?" Hanataro nodded. "Well... I never have...I mean I didn't think I would ever like a guy. Hell, never thought I would want to be in a relationship. Mostly had just one-night stands and a few drunken mistakes. So, I don't really know how to do any of... _this._ " He looked away again. He didn't want to see any hurt on Hanataro's face by bringing up the women of his past.  Would Hanataro think badly of him for going into this unprepared? Would he get mad for pretending to know what he was doing?"

 

"Kenpachi," Hanataro sat up so he straddled Kenpachi' lap. He cupped the older man's face and set their foreheads together, "Do you like me?" 

 

"Yes." There was not a moment of hesitation in his response. 

 

"Do you care that I am a male?"

 

"No. Only that I-"

 

"Then we have nothing to worry about." Hanataro kissed him, softly but full of feeling. Zaraki leaned into the kiss, eager to show he too was happy they were together. "We can learn together." Hanataro smiled, before eyed down his warden's lean body to where his erection still stood tall. Hanataro had lost some of his arousal, but he didn't want Kenpachi to be the only one who got to experiment. 

 

"Hana?" Zaraki was taken aback when small hands started undoing his pants, letting his erection free. He watched in surprise as Hanataro slid off his body and leaned over his lap, his beet red face staring at Kenpachi's cock. 

 

"I-It's so big," Hana thought aloud. he saw some of the precum on the tip and licked his lips. 

 

 _Holy shit, he's not gonna-_ Kenpachi's query was answered when watched the small tip of Hanataro's tongue slip past his lips and lick at his head. He bit back a moan and forced his hands to stay on the examination table, oh so tempted to grab his lover's head and shove it to his cock. 

 

Hanataro lapped a few times, before pressing his lips to the top and sucking gently on the slit, listening to Zaraki's reaction to make sure he was doing good.  _It’s bitter and salty, but I kind of like the taste._ He took a deep breath before taking the whole head in his mouth, using his hand to stroke the long shaft as he sucked. 

 

"F-fuck. Hana-" Kenpachi's hand slipped out of his control and went to the top of the younger man' head, his fingers threading in hair. Hanataro looked up at him and gave a gentle nod, before closing his eyes and slowly trying to take more in his mouth. "S-shit, Hana. P-pat my leg if you need air." He took a stronger grip in the ebony hair as he pulled Hanataro deeper on his cock. Hana moaned in affirmation, keeping his hand on the shaft to keep from him from being forced too much. With Kenpachi starting a slow pace, he could focus on his suction and tongue work. He rolled the head around in his mouth, earning more leaking seed. His other hand went to Zaraki's testicles, cupping them gently, remembering some of his medical expertise to know where erogenous zones were and how to touch them. The grip in his hair got tighter and he heard his lover take a sharp breath through his teeth. He then slid his middle and ring finger further back, the testicles still in his palm, and stroked the older man's perineum. 

_I won't go further than that._  Hanataro figured even if Kenpachi knew he was into men, he definitely was a more dominant partner. Hips bucked and pushed more cock into him, even past his hand. He gagged, and Kenpachi heard him. 

 

"Sorry," He panted, "You're making me feel good babe." He let his hand drop and Hanataro pulled off his cock, looking up at him with an aroused smile. 

 

"I hope so. I've never really done this." Hanataro's eyes fluttered to the side and then back to him. 

 

"Could've fooled me," Zaraki chuckled. 

 

"Um, c-could you let me try this solo?" Hanataro asked, stroking the cock to keep it aroused, "You touched me and I didn't get to do much." The glow in his eyes made Kenpachi's heart beat hard. He simply nodded, hand returning to his side.  Hanataro went back to sucking his cock, bobbing his head to the same pace Kenpachi had originally set with his hand. 

 

"Fuck yes," Kenpachi panted, eyes never wavering, watching making the blowjob feel even better. "Look up at me Hana. I wanna see your eyes." Hanataro looked up, bright blue innocent eyes looking so wrong in the situation, but feeling  _so_  good. 

 

Hanataro also felt a rush of arousal when their eyes met. Kenpachi looked down at him with a panting smile, tongue flicking out to lick his lips, his eyes molten gold. Hanataro turned his head to the side, taking the head into the pocket his cheek. 

 

"Yes, Hana." Zaraki purred, "just like that." and Hanataro alternated between bobbing his head to pressing the cock into the side of his mouth, switching cheeks every time. Knowing he was pleasing the older man, and the euphoric feeling of sucking on his lover gave him confidence to move his head faster and stronger.

 

  _He keeps moaning and looking down at me. I feel so horny just doing this._ Hanataro removed the hand around Zaraki's shaft and brought it to his own, stroking it in time with the bobbing of his head. He didn't know what picked up the pace first, his hand or his mouth, but soon he was moving faster and faster, closing his eyes, and letting himself get lost in the action. 

"H-Hana, I'm gonna-" Zaraki squeezed his eyes shut, hands gripping table in a death grip, trying so hard to heed the other's wishes to do this on his own. He just wanted to grab his head and deep-throat him till he exploded, nowhere for his seed to go but down Hana's gullet. The hand that had been coddling his sac and rubbing between his legs came up and took his hand. He looked down at Hana and saw him put his hand on his head, even going as far as to press each finger into his hair. He looked back at Hanataro, who had started to slow down his bobbing, looking up at him with lidded eyes. He pulled away briefly and it was quiet, but Zaraki heard him and wondered if he had some weird mind reading power. 

 

"Do it," Hanataro whispered. Zaraki however saw how shaky the boy’s legs were, standing there bent over him the whole time, and decided to give his legs a rest. 

 

"Get on all fours up on here, “He patted next to him on the examination table, "You can suck me off on your knees." Hanataro quickly obeyed and leaned over Zaraki's lap, feeling a large strong hand on the back of his head directing him down. He kept his mouth wide and took the swollen cock back in his mouth. "Shit. You sure-" a vibrating moan around his cock was all the answer he needed. He started pressing Hana's head harder and harder on his cock, testing his gag reflex. He was getting close and Hanataro could tell by the fast pace and delicious abuse to his mouth. 

 

 _He's so rough. So strong. Oh, I feel so close._  The next moan Hanataro gave sounded a bit more like longing, and Kenpachi's unused hand slipped under Hana to grasp his erection.  _Oh God! Oh no! I -Ah!_  Zaraki's stroking was as fast as how he was making Hana's head go down on him. 

 

"Shit...gah...cu-cumming Hana!" Zaraki held Hanataro down halfway and bucked up into him, hitting the back of his throat, his cum releasing in strong, hard spurts. He wasn't disappointed when he Hanataro cried around his cock, his own orgasm spurting onto the table. After a few minutes, and when he was sure he was done, Zaraki let Hanataro sit up. Hana gasped for air, panting hard from orgasm and lack of oxygen. He didn't realize how sexy he looked to Kenpachi; cum and drool dripping down his chin, watery eyed, flush cheeked, swollen lips and covered in his own cum. The older man cupped his cheek and used his thumb to wipe is leftover seed the saliva off his lovers face. 

 

"Mine." He gently said past his own panting. 

 

"And... you’re mine?" Hanataro asked, still catching his breath. Zaraki chuckled and nodded, bringing his lover into his arms. Hanataro couldn't enjoy it for long, not when Zaraki's chuckle broke the silence. 

 

"Hope you can move quick Hana," Hanataro looked up at him confused. Zaraki leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You have a patient in five minutes." 

 

"Ah!" Surprisingly Hanataro was fast getting dressed, and wiping off the table and replacing the paper blanket. Zaraki took his time fixing his pants, though not bothering to check if his shirt was fixed; he had a message to send. There was a knock at the door. 

 

"Inmate for you doc," Ikkaku called from the other side. 

 

"Ah, y-yes, thank you officer Madarame." Hanataro called out, grabbing his clipboard. Zaraki snorted. 

 

 _Heh, my Hana: shy little medic by day, kinky little pet by night._  Hanataro looked to him confused, and Zaraki just chuckled and shook his head. 

 

Yammy Llargo had been looking forward to this checkup. The little medic of the prison was just like all the other bitches there; small and helpless. Only this kid was an officer and didn't have some muscle to protect him. When he noticed the guards that escorted him were not coming in, he thought he had a chance at some fun.  _Bet that cutie sounds like a woman when being fucked._ His smirked died a bit when he noticed there was indeed someone else in the room besides him and Hanataro. The man was huge. Granted not as tall or wide as him, but justly strong. He had learned the last time from Pantera to not be fooled by your opponent’s size. And from this guy’s size and the scars on his face and even the eye patch, he was no weakling. He eyed the uniform and saw the medal tag that read.  _Warden K. Zaraki_. But that wasn't all he noticed. At first, he thought the untucked shirt and open collar was just being sloppy, but their seemed to be a glow to that one eye that way dying and a Cheshire smile that wouldn't go away. That one eye went from him to the medic, his smirk growing. The little nurse was flustered, running around trying to get examination tools and paperwork for their appointment. He also had the back of his shirt untucked, his hair was in disarray, his face was flush and his bottom lip seemed plumper. But the big give away that helped him put two and two together was the large, already bruising teeth marks that rested halfway hidden by the young man's uniform collar. Yammy looked back to the warden surprised, and was greeted by an aura changing smile that screamed a clear warning to anyone who saw it. 

 _That's right bitch;_ **_that_ ** _is mine!_  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
